Dangerous Game
by azrael1844
Summary: FujiKita: Le Kuro Kaze est le navire le plus craint des océans. Son capitaine est réputé pour sa cruauté et considéré comme un être n'ayant rien d'humain. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas? Quand Kitayama Hiromitsu débarque à bord du navire, les choses risquent d'être chamboulé. Collab'
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Assis dans un fauteuil de bois sculpté recouvert de velours noir, le capitaine du tristement célèbre Kuro Kaze faisait tourner entre ses doigts un médaillon d'or à l'effigie d'une quelconque divinité marine ayant appartenu à son prédécesseur. Prédécesseur qu'il avait trahi et abattu lui-même. Cet homme qui était à la fois son supérieur, son ami et son amant , il lui avait planté son sabre dans le cœur de sang-froid. Pour une simple question de pouvoir.

Aux yeux de l'équipage, il n'éprouvait aucun remord quant à son acte, ce qui faisait qu'ils craignaient ce nouveau commandant, Kitayama Hiromitsu, au moins autant que leur ancien capitaine, si ce n'est plus. Après tout, il avait tué un monstre presque avec facilité. Mais ils n'avaient pas vu cette unique larme qui roulait sur sa joue lorsqu'il contemplait le médaillon de Fujigaya et qui emportait sa culpabilité et ses souvenirs avec elle jusqu'au soir suivant.

Ressentir de la culpabilité pour avoir tué. Il faisait un piètre pirate, n'est-ce pas? Gaya devait bien se foutre de lui, où qu'il soit. Lui au moins ne s'était jamais encombré l'esprit avec des sentiments superflus, le seul qu'il s'autorisait à ressentir étant le désir, ne s'imposant ainsi aucune limite.

Au fond, Kitayama avait toujours admiré Taisuke. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait trahi, qu'il s'était mutiné. Il ne voulait plus être le seul des deux à ne pouvoir être libre, à se retrouver cloué au sol par des émotions bassement humaines. Le désir est l'unique sentiment propre aux dieux. Le reste, comme la colère, la tristesse, la culpabilité, ... l'amour, empêchent d'atteindre la perfection. Fujigaya était parfait et Hiromitsu lui en voulait pour cela.

Il avait voulu voir de la colère, de la déception, de la haine... n'importe quoi d'autre se peindre sur son visage que ce calme statuaire qu'il arborait à longueur de temps ou le désir qui luisait dans ses yeux quand il s'apprêtait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Même traversé par l'épée de son amant et se vidant de son sang dans ses bras, il n'avait pas montré autre chose qu'un calme olympien. Et Hiromitsu s'était senti plus bas que terre devant son regard. Un insecte face à un dieu. Un être humain, tout simplement.

**N.A.** Bonjour (bonsoir?), voici donc le prologue d'une collaboration avec Chesire. Pour ma part, je dois avouer que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Faire une fic à quatre mains avec Chat (dans mon langage, vous pouvez le traduire par Dieu), ce fut un pur plaisir. J'espère donc que vous apprécierez de lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
Azra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Le Kuro Kaze montrait ses voiles noires et son étendard annonciateur de mort à l'horizon. A son bord, sur le pont supérieur, son capitaine, le sanguinaire Fujigaya Taisuke, brûlait d'impatience. Du sang frais pour abreuver sa lame. Il était lassé des corps imbibés de rhum des autres pirates dont il croisait la route. Il était lassé de ces faibles qu'il réduisait au silence au sein de son équipage. Il voulait se divertir. Et faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Saccager. Piller. Massacrer. Comme l'être froid et sans pitié qu'il était. Il l'avait promis aux survivants de son équipage. Des femmes, de l'or, de l'alcool et du sang.

Mais sur la terre ferme, l'étendard du Kuro Kaze faisait trembler. Alors tous se préparèrent à l'arrivée des pirates. Les femmes et les enfants se barricadèrent derrière leurs lourds volets de bois. Les hommes chargèrent leurs fusils et aiguisèrent leurs sabres. Prêts à se défendre. Prêts à mourir. Car ils le savaient. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de survivants.

Un silence religieux régnait dans la petite ville portuaire. On entendait que le bruit des pas des pirates qui s'avançaient dans les rues. A la recherche d'une cible à piller. Ils avaient soif et faim. Alors ils entrèrent dans une taverne, fracassant la porte verrouillée. Une bonne odeur de viande fumée leur chatouilla le nez. Et leurs estomacs se firent entendre.

" Oi ! On a faim !"

La voix de Fujigaya résonna dans l'établissement. Claire et chantante. Celle qu'il avait quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose. Celle qu'il avait avant d'ôter la vie. Un bruit métallique s'éleva dans l'arrière-salle. Des gamelles qui s'entrechoquaient. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Alors le pirate réitéra sa demande. Et la porte des cuisines finit par s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un homme qui braquait un pistolet d'une main tremblante. Fujigaya se recula et prit le temps de l'observer. Il était à peine plus âgé que lui. Il en était certain. Il avait encore le visage d'u enfant. Son regard était dur malgré la peur qu'il pouvait y lire. Le pirate esquissa un sourire. Il était le premier à oser le défier depuis leur arrivée.

" Gamin... Nourris-nous !

- Va te faire voir, Pirate !"

Fujigaya se mit à rire. Il était rare maintenant qu'on lui tienne tête. Parce que ceux qui osaient le faire finissaient avec sa lame froide plantée dans le ventre. Et pour la première fois, il ne ressentit pas l'envie de tuer. Non. Avant, il voulait manger.

Alors il s'approcha doucement de l'homme. Sa main tenant le pistolet se resserra sur la crosse. Il était prêt à défendre sa vie, même s'il n'avait aucune chance. Il le regardait s'avancer vers lui, un sourire cruel accroché aux lèvres et sentit son corps frémir.

Fujigaya. Ce nom l'avait toujours fait trembler. Mais il le fascinait. Quelque part, il était l'homme qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain en proie à ses émotions, le pirate, lui, ne se souciait pas de ça. Aucune morale. Aucun regret.

" Dégage!

- Quand je me serais nourris. Puisque t'as pas l'air décidé à me servir, j'y vais moi-même.

- T'approche pas de ma cuisine. Je veux pas que tes sales pattes la pourrissent."

Le pirate perdit patience. Il attrapa l'homme à la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre la porte. Il planta son regard dans le sien et fut surpris de ne plus y trouver la peur qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Ton nom ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

- J'aime savoir qui je vais massacrer.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Fujigaya.

- Tu devrais, Gamin. Ton nom!

- Va te faire voir !"

Les doigts de Fujigaya se resserrèrent sur son cou, marquant sa peau blanche de traces rouges. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille:

" Nourris-moi ou tu mourras."

Le canon du pistolet s'appuya sur son ventre et le pirate entendit l'homme amorcer la chambre à poudre. Son regard ne le quittait pas. Il ne tremblait plus.

" Lâche-moi !"

Fujigaya lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Face à tant de témérité, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Alors il s'exécuta. Et l'homme entra dans la cuisine.

" Tu cuisines bien, Gamin !

- J'ai un nom.

- T'as pas voulu me le donner.

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Alors je tuerais un anonyme.

- Tu me tueras pas.

- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi."

L'homme se mit à rire. Il avait clairement ressentit la tension entre eux. Une tension malsaine qui le mènerait à sa perte. Fujigaya le fascinait. Et il le respectait. Allez savoir pourquoi. Sa légende était connue par delà les mers. Les conteurs narraient ses batailles et ses massacres, créant un sentiment d'insécurité. Et même s'il l'effrayait, il ressentait le besoin d'être à ses côtés. Devenir celui qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être.

" Kitayama Hiromitsu. C'est mon nom.

- Tu vis seul ici ?

- Ça se voit, non ? Ni femme, ni enfant à hurler partout."

Le pirate sourit. Cet homme l'intéressait. Il ne voulait plus le tuer. Envoyer une telle bouche et un tel talent pour la cuisine par le fond aurait été un crime. Sûrement le plus cruel qu'il aurait accompli. Il regarda les membres de son équipage qui continuaient à s'empiffrer de la viande qu'il leur avait servie et hocha la tête.

" Tu seras mon nouveau cuisinier. J'en ai marre de la nourriture avariée que nous sert celui qu'on a. Ca fait un moment que je pense à m'en débarrasser.

- Je refuse.

- Alors tu mourras.

- Je mourrais pas, parce que je te tuerais avant.

- Hahaha ! T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant. Rassemble tes affaires. Mes hommes t'aideront à embarquer les ingrédients qu'il te faut. On repart en mer."

Et le pirate quitta la taverne, laissant Kitayama seul avec le reste de son équipage. Quand il eut passé la porte de l'établissement, un sentiment de malaise s'empara du jeune homme resté l'intérieur. Peut-être aurait-il finalement dû mourir plutôt que de travailler pour cet homme. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ça causerait sa perte. Il en était persuadé.

**N.A.** Voila le premier chapitre de Dangerous Game \o Youhou~  
A demain pour la suite;

Chesire


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2:**

Kitayama se trouvait sur le Kuro Kaze depuis plus d'une semaine et il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Les journées étaient tellement semblables. Il préparait les différents repas, entendait vaguement parler des différents abordages, pillages et massacres auxquels s'était livré l'équipage, et il avait l'impression d'être parfaitement invisible.

A l'instant où il avait posé le pied sur le pont du navire, il n'avait plus qu'entr'aperçu Fujigaya, et sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il le regrettait.

Le pirate observait, comme d'habitude, le cuisinier de loin, et il put constater la lassitude sur le visage du jeune homme. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Décidément, il avait bien fait d'emmener ce gamin avec lui. Il n'était pas fait pour une vie calme et bien rangée. Au contraire, l'ennui qu'il éprouvait alors que Fujigaya avait fait en sorte d'éviter les rencontres avec d'autres navires le prouvait. Il était fait pour une vie d'aventure, d'action et d'imprévus. Et il allait la lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

Il partit vers la barre et ordonna à son second qu'il s'y trouvait de mettre le cap sur la route maritime utilisée comme terrain de chasse par le Chi no Akuma. Il descendit ensuite dans la cale, où il l'avait vite compris, Kitayama aimait se réfugier.

Fujigaya dut patienter un petit moment avant de le voir arriver, enfin.

En voyant que l'endroit était occupé, Kitayama voulu faire demi-tour, mais la voix du capitaine l'en empêcha:

_ Reste ici. J'ai à te parler.

Hiromitsu se retourna vers lui.

_ De quoi?

Son ton était froid, indifférent. Il s'était pris la tête avec l'un des membres de l'équipage et voulait juste être seul pour se calmer. Il espérait qu'en ne montrant aucun signe d'intérêt, l'autre s'en irait rapidement. Hélas pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le pirate semblait décidé à lui parler.

_ Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir avec nous? interrogea le capitaine.

_ Il ne me semblait pas avoir eu le choix.

_ Tu étais armé. Tu aurais pu tirer. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?

_ Probablement pour la même raison que celle pour laquelle tu as insisté pour que je vienne à bord.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ La curiosité, l'intérêt...

_ Le désir?

_ Peut-être bien...

Fujigaya esquissa un sourire carnassier et son regard s'éclaira d'une étrange lueur. Ce gamain n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Il l'avait défié, et aujourd'hui, il jouait clairement avec lui à un dangereux jeu de domination.

_ Dis-moi, fit Gaya pour changer de sujet ayant réponse à sa première question, as-tu déjà manipulé une arme?

_ Autre qu'un pistolet, tu veux dire?

_ Ouais. Un sabre, par exemple...

_ Jamais.

_ Ça te dirait d'apprendre?

_ Quoi?!

_ Je pourrais t'entraîner.

_ C'est-à-dire que..., hésita le cuisinier.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais gentil avec toi.

Le ton qu'avait employé le pirate fit frissonner Kitayama et il sentit son corps amorcer un mouvement de recul quand le capitaine s'approcha de lui.

Fujigaya sourit. Définitivement, il aimait l'effet qu'il avait sur ce gosse. Il avait bien remarqué l'espèce de fascination qu'il exerçait sur ce type bien trop fier pour le reconnaître. Mais il allait le faire craquer. En commençant par lui donner chaud.

Il attrapa l'un des deux sabres dans son dos et le tendit à Kitayama qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds mais saisit tout de même la garde de l'arme. Instinctivement, il sut comment positionner ses doigts dessus afin d'être le plus à l'aise possible dans les mouvements qu'il devrait effectuer.

_ C'est vraiment la première fois que tu tiens une lame? demanda Taisuke comme s'il lui demandait son avis sur la météo.

Pourtant Hiromitsu lui répondit:

_ Certain, mais j'ai pris l'habitude d'observer les gens se battre. Dans mon village, les combats étaient monnaie courante à cause des nombreuses attaques dont nous étions victimes. Je dois avoir appris quelques trucs grâce à ça.

_ C'est possible. J'aimerais que tu me montres, fit le pirate en prenant son deuxième sabre et en retirant son haut pour être plus à l'aise.

Il put également constater que Kitayama déglutit difficilement à la vue de son torse et il soupira intérieurement. Il pensait qu'il en faudrait un peu plus pour le faire céder. Il oubliait juste la fierté démesurée de Kitayama.

**N.A.** Bon, ben voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous n'avez pas décroché pour manque d'action, parce que promis, les choses intéressantes commencent au prochain chapitre qui arrivera demain.

Azra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Mais sa putain de fierté, le pirate était bien décidé à la faire flancher. Il avait tous les moyens pour y parvenir. Le regard que Kitayama portait sur lui ne mentait pas. Désir. Le faire craquer. L'entendre gémir. Qu'il le supplie de le toucher. Le posséder. Il avait éveillé son intérêt avec son obstination à jouer avec le feu face au pirate le plus sanguinaire de l'océan. Quelque part, il le fascinait. Kitayama était un homme intéressant. Sa nouvelle obsession. Définitivement, il s'en servirait. Pour son propre plaisir et celui du gamin.

Et les yeux de Kitayama ne quittaient pas ceux du pirate. Il sentait clairement l'envie qui le tenait. Son regard sombre empli de désir. Sûrement la même lueur que dans le sien. Cette lueur qui leur ordonnait d'arrêter de jouer. Non. C'était trop facile. Jouer encore. Sentir l'excitation monter chez son capitaine.

Alors quand il s'avança vers lui, Kitayama recula un peu plus. Fujigaya arborait un sourire cruel.

"Dégage putain de pirate !

- Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?

- Tu me tueras pas et tu le sais très bien !

- N'en sois pas si sûr. T'es bon qu'à faire la bouffe ici. Je peux très bien me passer de toi !

- Oh... Vraiment ? Tu mens très mal, Fujigaya..."

Le sourire du pirate s'élargit davantage. Assez joué! Il l'accula contre le mur et posa les mains de chaque côté de son visage.

"Demande-le moi, Gamin. Et j'abrégerais tes souffrances.

- Vas te faire foutre !"

Le pirate soupira. Un mélange de frustration et d'excitation. Son envie de domination était encore plus forte qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et bien soit, il relevait le défi.

Ses doigts effleurèrent son cou, glissant lentement dans l'encolure de sa chemise. Comme sa peau était brûlante. Il ne pouvait le nier. Fujigaya le sentait au fond de lui. Kitayama n'attendait qu'une chose. Qu'il le baise. Mais sa foutue fierté l'empêchait de lui demander clairement. Pourtant, son corps frissonnait de plaisir.

"Cherche pas à lutter, Kitayama !

- A lutter contre quoi ?

- Ta vraie nature !

- Ma vraie nature ?

- T'es né pour te faire soumettre.

- Va te faire foutre. Vraiment !"

Kitayama serra les poings. Le faire taire. Qu'il se mette en tête qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il imaginait. Il n'était pas faible. Il voulut le frapper mais Fujigaya lui attrapa les poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui mordilla doucement l'oreille et l'entendit réprimer un gémissement.

"Je vais faire de toi ma pute, Gamin. Te baiser et te faire gémir, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi.

- Dans tes rêves, Pirate !"

Et Fujigaya lâcha un rire méprisant. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Sa langue glissa dans son cou, ses dents mordillant sa peau. Un son passa les lèvres de Kitayama. A peine audible. Un murmure qui excita un peu plus le pirate. Il se rapprocha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Sa bouche le faisait crever d'envie. Depuis le premier jour, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. La mordre. Alors il s'en approcha, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Kitayama le défiait clairement, ce qui avait juste effet de l'exciter un peu plus.

Quand ses lèvres furent à quelques centimètres des siennes, celui-ci donna un coup de dents dans le vide.

"M'approche pas putain !"

Mais sa bouche lui donnait trop envie et Kitayama recommença. Et Fujigaya soupira. Usant. Ce type était usant. Il prit ses poignets d'une seule main et fit glisser la libre sur son corps, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise. Sa peau était de plus en plus chaude. Il effleura son torse du bout des doigts et sentit son corps frémir une nouvelle fois. Il cédait. Peu à peu. Sa langue lécha ses lèvres. Kitayama ne résistait plus. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Il voulait qu'il le touche. Puis, le pirate le mordit, le forçant à entrouvrir la bouche. Sa langue chercha la sienne mais Fujigaya refusait de lui offrir, préférant le faire languir un peu plus.

"Arrête de jouer !"

C'était l'autorisation qu'il attendait.

Un baiser violent, une lutte silencieuse pour la domination, mais le pirate prenait facilement le dessus. Ses doigts sur son corps avaient définitivement eu raison de sa volonté. Alors, Fujigaya approfondit un peu plus leur étreinte et rapprocha son corps du sien, appuyant ses hanches contre les siennes. Et Kitayama se mit à rougir. Le membre éveillé de son capitaine contre le sien. Il était faible finalement. Il le voulait. Les mains du pirate se posèrent sur ses hanches, son odeur le rendait dingue. Sa tête bascula en arrière, offrant son cou au pirate. Et il le mordit, marquant sa peau de son empreinte. Que tous sachent qu'il lui appartenait. Son jouet. Il défit la ficelle de son pantalon et y glissa ses doigts, les pressant doucement contre son membre tendu. Et Kitayama gémit. Un son intense qui ravit son capitaine. Il le caressa pour le faire gémir encore. Et il le sentit bouger ses hanches. Quitte à se faire soumettre, autant y prendre du plaisir. Il voulait plus.

" T'as quelque chose à dire ?

- T'es trop débile pour comprendre ?"

Fujigaya secoua la tête et retira sa main sous le regard médusé de Kitayama. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le forçait-il à le dire ? C'était pourtant écrit sur son visage. Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux et il s'approcha doucement de son oreille. Il était à bout.

"S'il-te-plaît... Baise-moi !"

Le pirate rigola. Il avait gagné.

Pourquoi un sourire cruel s'affichait sur le visage de son capitaine ? Il le sentit lui mordre la lèvre avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

" A genoux !

- Quoi ?

- Si tu veux que je te baise, va falloir que tu bosses un peu ! Suce-moi !

- Va te faire foutre.

- Alors je te toucherais pas.

- Tu... tu peux pas me faire ça.

- J'ai tous les droits sur toi."

Kitayama gémit de frustration. Son corps réclamait celui de son capitaine. Alors il s'exécuta. Et timidement, il s'agenouilla devant lui, lui montrant silencieusement sa soumission. Ses mains déboutonnèrent son pantalon et face à son membre tendu, il rougit de plus belle. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent et Fujigaya soupira. Il en crevait d'envie. Il le sentit le caresser quelques instants, avant que sa bouche ne se referme sur lui. Un gémissement plus intense passa les lèvres du pirate. Il s'y prenait bien. Trop bien, pour être honnête. Combien en avait-il sucé avant lui? Rien que l'idée l'énerva. La langue de Kitayama se mêlait à son va-et-viens pendant que ses doigts caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le rapprochant un peu plus du bord. Il agrippa ses cheveux et le força à se relever. Kitayama râla. Le membre de son capitaine réagissait trop bien, il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Mais Fujigaya le voulait. Maintenant. Se sentir en lui et le faire gémir. Alors il le retourna face au mur et rapprocha ses hanches des siennes, s'y frottant lentement pour faire monter un peu plus l'excitation de son partenaire.

"Baise-moi, Fujigaya ! Arrête de me faire attendre.

- A tes ordres !"

Le pirate agrippa sa tignasse et bascula sa tête en arrière. Le corps de Kitayama se souleva brusquement. Il le prit d'une seule poussée, brusque et violente, qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il plaqua ses mains contre le mur et ses ongles grattèrent la surface. Fujigaya ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Il bougea ses hanches, lui assénant des coups puissants. Leurs hanches claquaient les unes contres les autres. Le bruit de leurs peaux attisait un peu plus leur envie. La voix de Kitayama s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Douleur. Plaisir. Désir. Son esprit se vidait. Juste son corps contre le sien. Son souffle dans son cou et ses gestes violents. Sa violence lui faisait du bien.

"Encore !"

Comme il était docile. Le pirate était ravi. Tellement réceptif. Alors ses gestes devinrent plus brusques. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau, serrant toujours plus fort. Une décharge électrique se propagea dans le corps de Kitayama. Et un son plus puissant passa ses lèvres. Il bougea ses hanches, accentuant ses sensations. Son corps se cambra de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait autant pris son pied. Les femmes qu'il avait connues ne lui avait pas donné autant de plaisir. Il fallait que ce soit un pirate qui lui fasse découvrir les joies de la chair. Les vraies. Il secoua la tête. Se reconcentrer.

"Putain... Gamin...

- Ferme-la !

- T'es... T'es juste trop bon !"

Et il lui donna un coup plus puissant. Plus profond. Le faisant gémir plus fort. Ses dents se plantèrent dans sa nuque. Qu'il se taise. Que sa voix s'éteigne. Il ralentit brusquement et ses bras passèrent autour de ses hanches. Il rapprocha son corps du sien. Le sentir contre lui. Juste un instant. Ne faire qu'un avec lui, qu'il se calme. Sa langue lécha la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée, pour atténuer la douleur. Sa voix s'apaisa doucement. Ses doigts quittèrent le mur et se posèrent difficilement dans ses cheveux. Il était où le pirate cruel et violent qui l'avait fait monter à bord ? Pourquoi subitement était-il aussi doux ?

"J'en veux encore !

- Kitayama... J'ai envie de te voir.

- Quoi ? Je... Non ! Je...

- Tu contestes les ordres de ton capitaine ?

- Je... Tu continueras ?"

Fujigaya sourit. Quelle question ! Alors il se retira lentement pour ne pas le blesser et Kitayama se retourna. Il enroula une jambe sur la hanche du pirate et il le prit une nouvelle fois. Violemment. Et son corps se souleva une nouvelle fois. Dieu que c'était bon. Les dents de Fujigaya mordirent ses lèvres et ses hanches se remirent à bouger. Le faire gémir, encore. Tapant plus loin. Et il s'enfonça un peu plus en lui, lui arrachant un cri de jouissance. Son corps était emporté par le sien. Son dos frottait contre le mur, mêlant un peu plus la douleur à son plaisir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il avait besoin d'air. Sa respiration devenait difficile. Le pirate lui faisait trop de bien. Et ses coups ne ralentirent pas, le baisant toujours plus fort, le rapprochant de l'orgasme. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit partir très loin. La langue de Fujigaya lécha ses lèvres, sa peau était salée. Agréable et chaude. Il resserra son emprise sur sa cuisse et ralentit ses coups. Le corps de Kitayama se cambrait de plus en plus. Le pirate le sentait proche. Et quand ses dents se plantèrent dans son cou, il comprit. il le suppliait silencieusement de l'achever. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse et le sentit frémir de plaisir. Il s'attarda sur son nombril, jouant avec sa peau et il découvrit une zone sensible. La pression dans son cou augmenta légèrement. Il jouait trop. Alors sa main finit sa descente et se posa entre ses cuisses. Il l'interrogea du regard et Kitayama sourit.

"Branle-moi."

Fujigaya entama un va-et-viens et rythme avec ses coups de hanches. Son membre se contractait entre ses doigts. Tellement sensible. Le corps de Kitayama se cambrait de plus en plus à mesure que ses gestes sur lui s'intensifiaient. Bandant. C'était le mot qui convenait le mieux pour cet être qui avait éveillé son intérêt. Pour cet homme qui ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui, même s'il n'en était pas encore conscient.

Les lèvres de Kitayama se posèrent sur les siennes et il réprima un gémissement. Il se sentit partir. Se déversant entre ses doigts, il cacha son visage de honte. Il était faible. Mais il avait pris son pied. Il continua de bouger ses hanches. A son tour de le faire craquer. A son tour de jouer. Il sentait le membre de son capitaine se contracter en lui. Il était proche. Sa langue lécha son oreille et un faible gémissement se brisa dans l'oreille de Fujigaya.

"Viens... Cesse de lutter. Je te fais trop de bien, Pirate.

- Ferme-la !"

Il exagéra les sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche et l'entendit râler. Il le mordit pour le faire flancher et la morsure eut raison de sa volonté. Il se déversa en lui, gémissant fortement son plaisir. Il était trop accueillant. Et Kitayama sourit. Lui aussi avait gagné.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques instants, le temps de retrouver leur calme et de rassembler leurs esprits. Intense. Le plaisir qu'ils avaient pris était intense. Et puissant. Quelque chose de malsain qui les mènerait droit en Enfer. Puis, Fujigaya se retira, regardant le liquide chaud glisser entre les cuisses de son amant. Son corps le réclamait encore. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui.

"Capitaine !"

La voix d'un des matelots résonna dans la cale. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent sur le pont. Le pirate regarda Kitayama en souriant. Ils entraient sur le territoire du Chi no Akuma.

**N.A.** Voila voila~ Le chapitre 3.  
Maah, ce lemon...J'ai juste kiffé l'écrire.

Chesire


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4:**

A bâbord, ils purent voir un autre bâtiment navigant sous pavillon noir. Il était assez loin mais Fujigaya aurait reconnu entre mille la ligne si particulière du navire de son grand rival.

Un coup de canon retentit comme un avertissement. Tanaka Koki, le capitaine du Chi no Akuma, savait pertinemment à qui il avait affaire et comptait bien engager les hostilités.

Fujigaya se tourna vers celui qui avait été son amant quelques instants plus tôt et demanda, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres:

_ Alors? Prêt?

_ Prêt à quoi? demanda Kitayama en anticipant déjà la réponse.

_ A te battre, bien sûr.

_ Je n'ai pas d'armes sur moi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qui manque à bord. Nishikido! fit le capitaine en se tournant vers son second. Ton pistolet. Donne-le à Kitayama.

_ Mais..., tenta l'officier.

_ Essaierais-tu de discuter mes ordres, par hasard? demanda Taisuke d'un ton froid qui ne présageait rien de bon pour qui le contrarierait.

Tenant un minimum à sa vie, Nishikido secoua la tête en signe de négation et obéit.

_ Tu sais t'en servir, gamin? souffla-t-il.

_ Peut-être même mieux que toi, répondit Hiromitsu avec arrogance.

Le second du Kuro Kaze n'apprécia pas le commentaire et ses lèvres se déformèrent dans un rictus de colère. Seulement, il avait parfaitement compris que le jeune cuisinier avait les faveurs de son supérieur, et il n'était pas vraiment prudent de s'attirer l'antipathie de la pute du pirate le plus sanguinaire des mers, au risque que le dit pirate décide de vous le faire payer.

Pendant cet échange, l'autre bâtiment s'était approché et on pouvait à présent en distinguer la figure de proue qui fit frissonner Kitayama de dégoût. Il s'agissait d'une tête de démon grimaçant d'un rouge profond. Entre les mâchoires du monstre était sculpté le corps déchiqueté de ce qui représentait probablement un nouveau-né.

Hiromitsu ne pût s'empêcher de penser que Fujigaya était bien plus impressionnant que le commandant du Chi no Akuma.

Là où le premier n'avait besoin que de son nom et de sa réputation pour terrifier les hommes, le second utilisait une sculpture horrifiante pour parvenir à un résultat moindre, car s'il connaissait le nom de Tanaka Koki, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'en connaître plus sur lui. Il n'avait pas non plus le souvenir des enfants de son village réclamant le récit des aventures du Chi no Akuma. Pour ressentir le délicieux frisson de la peur, ils demandaient tous aux adultes de leur parler du capitaine du Kuro Kaze.

La voix de ce dernier le sortit de ses pensées.

_ Messieurs! Je crois qu'il est temps de se défouler un peu! Tous à vos postes de combats! Nous allons agrandir notre terrain de chasse!

Un cri unanime accueillit cette annonce et chacun gagna son poste.

Fujigaya s'approcha de l'oreille du cuisinier et souffla dessus avant de chuchoter:

_ Ne te fais pas tuer. Ce serait dommage de perdre un corps comme le tien.

_ Va te faire foutre, Pirate! Je crèverais pas. Toi par contre, tu devrais faire gaffe. N'oublie pas. C'est moi qui te tuerais. Personne d'autre ne pourras s'en vanter.

Fujigaya éclata de rire et s'éloigna du jeune homme. Il ne mourrait pas, à présent, il en était sûr.

Le Chi no Akuma se colla contre le Kuro Kaze et son équipage aborda, lançant le signal du début du combat.

Les coups de feu résonnaient dans l'air tels des coups de tonnerre. Le sang jaillissait à flot des plaies ouvertes par les sabres. Les mourants agonisaient en s'étouffant dans leur propre fluide, et au milieu de ce tableau, il y avait deux hommes qui se faisaient face en souriant, s'amusant de la situation.

Inutile pour eux d'échanger un seul mot, ils savaient parfaitement ce que l'autre pensait car ils pensaient la même chose: "Je vais te vaincre."

Le silence se fit dans leurs esprits. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Un souffle de vent souleva les cheveux de Fujigaya et Koki s'élança vers lui.

Coups de taille, d'estocs, parades et esquives s'enchainaient rapidement, mais Fujigaya avait facilement le dessus. Du moins, il l'aurait eu si le combat s'était déroulé en suivant les règles de l'honneur. Mais il s'agissait d'un combat entre pirates. L'honneur n'avait pas cours entre eux. C'était un terme sans signification à leurs yeux.

L'un des hommes de Tanaka se jeta sur Taisuke, lui maintenant les bras en arrière et l'empêchant de bouger, permettant ainsi à son supérieur de blesser son ennemi en lui ouvrant le ventre sur une dizaine de centimètres.

_ Lâche! cracha Fujigaya en se débattant, accentuant son hémoragie.

_ Non, répondit Koki en riant. Je me suis juste assuré la victoire. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Il allait l'achever quand l'homme qui retenait le commandant du Kuro Kaze s'écroula, le crâne éclaté par deux balles. Fujigaya en profita pour récupérer sa lame qui était tombée sur le sol et la planta dans le ventre de son rival sans pour autant toucher d'organes vitaux, se contentant de le faire souffrir.

_ Je me suis moi aussi assuré la victoire, fit-il dans l'oreille de Tanaka qui tourna la tête du côté qu'il lui indiquait.

Kitayama tirait sur les ennemis avant qu'ils ne puissent l'approcher et les abattait à chaque fois, sept corps se trouvant déjà autour de lui.

_ Ce gamin?

_ Oui. Ce gamin. C'est lui qui vient de m'offrir la victoire.

_ Il tiendrait beaucoup mieux le rôle de pute dans un port de pêche.

_ Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les putes. Surtout quand il s'agit de la mienne.

Et d'un mouvement brutal du poignet vers le haut, il lui ouvrit le ventre, faisant gicler le sang chaud sur son visage, un sourire carnassier s'étirant toujours sur ses lèvres. Il contempla ensuite la déroute de l'équipage du Chi no Akuma avant d'ordonner à ce qu'ils ramènent leur capitaine sur leur navire.

Une fois assuré que seuls les membres de son propre équipage se trouvaient à bord, il ordonna à Ryo de faire voile vers la côte japonaise et fit signe à Kitayama de le suivre dans sa cabine.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, il s'autorisa enfin à grimacer de douleur. Pourquoi acceptait-il de se montrer ainsi devant Hiromitsu? Il ne le comprenait pas très bien. Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il le laissa s'approcher de lui, lui retirer sa chemise et examiner la blessure.

_ Il ne t'a pas raté, dit-il. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux être encore debout.

_ J'en ai vu d'autres.

_ Peut-être, mais il va falloir recoudre la plaie.

_ Tu sais faire ça?

_ Non.

_ Tant pis. Tu t'en occupes quand même. Tu ne peux pas faire pire que le boucher.

_ Oh si. Je risque de faire pire. C'est même sûr. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie.

_ D'accord. Trouve-moi juste quelque chose qui peut servir de fil et d'aiguille et je recoudrais moi-même. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Kitayama le regarda avec surprise.

_ Ça m'arrive plus souvent que tu penses d'être blessé. Maintenant, fais ce que je te demande.

Sans plus réfléchir, Mitsu obéit. Il lui avait promis d'être celui qui le tuerait, il ferait tout son possible pour tenir parole.

**N.A.** Bon, ben voilà le chapitre 4. Chapitre que j'ai réécrit plusieurs fois pour éviter d'en faire un remix de film gore. Du coup, il ne ressemble plus du tout à ce que j'avais fait à la base, mais je l'aime bien quand même (J'ai pu tuer Koki, alors je suis contente, et Ches' a même pas râler, ce qui est encore mieux).  
En tout cas, j'espère que ça plait toujours.  
Azra


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

L'équipage du Kuro Kaze et son capitaine avaient fêté leur victoire sur le Chi no Akuma pendant de longues semaines. Le territoire de Fujigaya s'élargissait peu à peu. Sa légende se propageait. Il était désormais le pirate le plus sanguinaire qui existait sur l'océan. Le souvenir de Koki s'effaçait rapidement des esprits. Les conteurs de la terre ferme narreraient longtemps cette bataille.

L'équipage avait été récompensé comme il se devait par son capitaine. C'était aussi leur victoire. Il leur offrit femmes et alcool pour se divertir. Mais Kitayama refusait la récompense à chaque fois, prétextant ne pas vouloir attraper de quelconques maladies. L'hygiène des putes du continent laissait quelque peu à désirer. Et son refus flattait Fujigaya.

"Alors c'est moi qui te divertirait."

Et chaque nuit, le cuisinier quittait la cale réservée à l'équipage pour rejoindre le pirate dans sa cabine. Partager son lit jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

Les autres avaient très vite compris. En sauvant la vie de leur capitaine, Kitayama avait gagné sa confiance, la chose la plus difficile à obtenir de sa part. Fujigaya était constamment sur ses gardes, et de ce fait, se rendait intouchable. Ils devaient le craindre encore plus que le pirate, car la mort attendait quiconque s'en prendrait à lui.

Ils les voyaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, le cuisinier ne prenant même plus la peine de regagner discrètement sa couche au lever du soleil. Et chaque jour, Fujigaya l'entrainait personnellement au maniement du sabre. A chaque abordage, il devenait plus puissant, plus cruel. Le pirate le façonnait à son image, le préparant peu à peu pour le jour où il tiendrait sa promesse. Et il avait hâte de croiser le fer avec lui.

Pourtant, un lien les unissait. Un lien puissant et presque indestructible. Kitayama était bien plus que la vulgaire pute de son capitaine. Il était devenu son ami. Et son amant. L'accompagnant partout où il allait. Se battant à ses côtés. Devenant toujours plus proche de lui. Et Nishikido voyait cette nouvelle entente d'un mauvais œil. Depuis le premier jour, il n'éprouvait que de la haine pour le jeune cuisinier. Une haine sans bornes qui l'aveuglait. Jusqu'à son arrivée sur le Kuro Kaze, c'était lui qui avait les faveurs de Fujigaya. Jusqu'à ce que ce gamin débarque et le charme, le rendant presque humain. Avant, c'était lui l'homme de confiance du capitaine. Et lui ne suçait pas. Il voulait le détruire. Le salir. L'humilier. Lui faire payer. Il voulait qu'il perde l'affection de Fujigaya.

Alors il profita d'un moment où le pirate s'était enfermé dans sa cabine, préparant le prochain abordage pour coincer Kitayama contre le bastingage. Tant que Fujigaya n'était pas là, c'était lui qui dirigeait l'équipage. Les autres matelots formèrent un cercle autour d'eux et encouragèrent Nishikido. Il lui ferait payer, peu importe le moyen.

"Tu lui as fait quoi pour gravir les échelons si rapidement ?"

Kitayama le toisa du regard et lui lança un sourire en coin.

"J'ai fait ce que t'as pas été capable de faire. Je lui ai sauvé la vie.

- Et c'est ça qui te donne le droit d'aller dans sa cabine toutes les nuits ?

- T'es jaloux, Ryo ?

- Jaloux d'une pute ? Laisse-moi rire. Moi, il me respecte.

- C'est justement parce qu'il me respecte qu'il me laisse l'approcher. Mais je t'en prie, si t'en crèves autant d'envie, juste une fois, je le laisserais te baiser.

- Va te faire foutre, Kitayama. Ta putain de fierté, je te jure que je vais te la faire bouffer.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Nishikido. T'as juste oublié qui je suis.

- Il semblerait que toi aussi. Et j'ai tout l'équipage avec moi pour te le rappeler."

Un cri unanime s'éleva dans les airs. Les autres étaient du côté du second. Malgré la peur qu'ils ressentaient. Eux aussi voulaient voir cette lueur hautaine disparaître des yeux du cuisinier.

Nishikido attrapa le sabre accroché à ses hanches et plaça la lame froide contre la gorge de Kitayama. Et il sourit une nouvelle fois. S'attaquer à un homme désarmer. Il n'y avait qu'un pirate pour faire ça. Aucun honneur. Il le vit serrer le poing. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait frapper. Il repoussa sa lame du creux de la main, la sentant s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Le sang coula le long de son poignet. Il esquiva un premier coup du second, se heurtant violemment contre le bastingage et se mordit la lèvre de douleur. Se protéger de sa main blessée n'était pas une bonne idée. Nishikido lui attrapa les cheveux et le jeta à terre. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et sourit en le voyant se tordre de douleur. Une nouvelle fois, la pointe de sa lame se posa contre sa gorge. Il affichait un sourire victorieux. Le si puissant Kitayama n'était finalement qu'une vulgaire pute sans défense. Et son envie de le salir grandit un peu plus.

"Je vais te détruire, Kitayama. M'emparer de toi et il te jettera par-dessus bord."

Il fit glisser lentement le sabre le long de son torse, faisant sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Et en découvrant son corps marqué de l'empreinte de son capitaine, il eut envie de le lui planter dans le ventre. Sa lame entra dans sa peau, faisant s'écouler lentement son sang. Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit. Se faire baiser le ramollissait. Et il se mit à rire.

"T'es faible, gamin! Trop faible."

Il positionna la pointe de son sabre sur son cœur et l'enfonça doucement. Kitayama grimaça de douleur.

"Qui t'a permis de toucher à ce qui ne t'appartient pas ?"

La voix froide et autoritaire de Fujigaya résonna sur le pont. Le sang du second se figea et il arrêta son geste. Il connaissait trop bien le temps qu'il utilisait. Celui-là même qui n'augurait rien de bon pour celui qui le mettait en colère.

"Capitaine...

- Qui t'a donné le droit de le toucher ?

- Capitaine, c'était juste...

- Nishikido ! Tu oublies ta place !

- Non, Capitaine. Je l'oublie pas. Mais vous lui accordez trop d'importance alors que..."

Fujigaya descendit lentement l'escalier qui le menait sur le pont. Et tout l'équipage s'écarta. Ils sentaient clairement sa colère froide et la tension qui régnait.

"Capitaine..."

Le sabre du pirate se plaça sous sa gorge, appuyant lentement pour faire couler le sang. Il avait très bien compris que son second avait développé un sentiment de jalousie mal placée, qu'il regardait le cuisinier avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il s'approcha lentement du visage de son second, son sourire cruel toujours accroché aux lèvres.

"Il m'appartient !"

Nishikido hocha la tête. Tellement de choses se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Tellement de sentiments contradictoires. La pute de son capitaine, il voulait la faire payer pour la place trop importante qu'elle occupait. Mais il la voulait.

"T'approche plus de lui ou tu mourras."

La voix du pirate était froide et autoritaire. Il acquiesça silencieusement mais dans un coin de sa tête, il se jura que tôt ou tard, Kitayama paierait.

Fujigaya aida le jeune cuisinier à se relever et le rhabilla rapidement. Il regarda le reste de l'équipage qui avait assisté à la scène et ils reculèrent d'un même geste. Plus un mot ne s'échappait de leurs bouches.

"Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne. La prochaine fois que l'un d'entre vous l'approche d'un peu trop près, je le passe par-dessus bord."

Il était prêt à tuer pour défendre le gamin. Un geste qui le rendait encore plus dangereux.

Le regard de Fujigaya oscilla entre Kitayama et Nishikido, et il lança un sourire de défi au premier, l'entrainant un peu plus en Enfer.

"Pour le laver de cet affront, désormais, Kitayama sera mon second."

**N.A.** Alors...Comment dire. J'ai dû le réécrire 2 fois...Je m'en souviens très bien, c'était le 14 février et j'étais contente d'avoir tué Ryo pour la Saint Valentin...Mais finalement fallait pas le tuer. Le drame de ma vie u_u  
M'enfin, c'était drôle quand même.

Chesire


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6:**

Le nommer second?! Mais qu'est-ce que ce putain de pirate avait en tête?!

Il suivit Fujigaya dans sa cabine, et à peine la porte refermée, il commença à crier.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?!

_ Je t'ai simplement sauvé la vie. Mais c'est tout naturel, inutile de me remercier.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien! C'est quoi cette histoire de me nommer second?!

_ Ça ne te plaît pas de monter en grade?

_ Pas si c'est parce que je couche avec le grand patron.

Fujigaya laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre:

_ Ce n'est pas que ça. Si je t'ai nommé second, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

_ Arrête ton numéro, Gaya. Toi et moi, on sait pertinemment que ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est tout sauf de la confiance.

_ Alors disons plus exactement que j'ai confiance en tes capacités. Tu apprends vite, tu as un bon instinct, et ta fierté exacerbée fera en sorte que tu ne la fermeras pas si une de mes décisions ne te semble pas adaptée.

_ Ça, c'est la raison que tu donneras à Nishikido s'il vient te poser la question. Moi je veux la vérité. Toute la vérité.

_ C'est la vérité.

_ Mais seulement une partie. Crache le morceau tout de suite. Tu sais que je ne te lâcherais pas avant d'avoir la réponse.

Fujigaya soupira. Ce mec était une vraie plaie quand il voulait quelque chose.

_ Je me suis également assuré que personne ne te toucherai, parce que ce serait immédiatement pris pour un acte de mutinerie.

_ Alors c'est ça. Tu voulais juste montrer un peu plus que je t'appartenais?

_ Tu le reconnais enfin.

_ Ça fait un petit moment que je me suis fait à l'idée. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, tu n'en tiens pas compte.

_ Pourquoi le devrais-je alors que ton corps réagit au moindre de mes gestes, ne Mitsu,

En disant cela, le capitaine avait rapproché son corps de celui de son désormais second et vint mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

_ A... Arrête... ça..., gémit Kitayama.

_ Pas envie, répondit le pirate en soufflant contre la peau du cou du jeune homme. Et toi non plus visiblement.

Hiromitsu n'avait pu réprimer un frisson d'excitation et il se sentit rougir alors que son membre s'éveillait.

Fujigaya fit courir ses doigts le long du torse de son amant tout en ouvrant avec adresse sa chemise. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans le pantalon de toile et entama un lent va-et-vient sur son sexe qu'il sentait durcir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Rassemblant tout sa volonté, Kitayama réussit à repousser son supérieur et réajusta sa chemise.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

_ Ose prétendre que tu n'en as pas envie.

_ Je n'ai pas envie.

_ Menteur. Ton corps ne réclame que ça.

_ Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu es déjà si sûr de la réponse?

_ Mitsu, tout le monde à bord s'imagine déjà ce qui peut se passer ici, alors inutile de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Laisse-toi aller, simplement.

_ Va te faire foutre.

_ Non. Ça c'est ton rôle, répliqua Fujigaya avec une étincelle de luxure dans le regard.

_ Je ne céderais pas.

_ Oh si tu céderas. Parce que la chair est faible et que tu me veux en toi. C'est pour ça que tu viens chaque nuit me rejoindre, non?

_ Mais on n'est pas la nuit et tu étais censé préparer un abordage.

_ Quel rabat-joie tu fais! Le plan est sur le bureau. Tu n'as qu'à le consulter pendant que je m'occupe de toi.

Kitayama s'avança, prit le plan et se retourna vers la porte de la cabine.

_ Où espères-tu aller? l'arrêta Fujigaya.

_ Là où tu ne pourras pas venir me déconcentrer. Je te dirais ce que je pense de ta stratégie quand je l'aurais lue.

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir d'ici dans cet état? fit le capitaine en pointant du doigt la bosse bien visible dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis.

_ Je saurais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Et il sortit de la cabine, sans un regard en arrière.

**N.A.** Et non, y a pas de lemon. Inutile de me flageller, Ches' s'en ait déjà chargée et ça n'empêche pas que je prends toujours autant mon pied à écrire des lemons avortés. Si vous m'en voulez, c'est que j'ai atteint mon but. Sinon, je ferais tout pour m'améliorer, jusqu'à ce que le démon réussisse son coup.

Azra


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Kitayama avait accepté le rôle de second sans avoir le choix. Il aurait pu tuer Fujigaya pour ça. Mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Parce que s'il était craint à bord du Kuro Kaze, ce n'était certainement pas pour les bonnes raisons. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour son autorité. Et l'équipage était tout acquis à la cause de Nishikido qui le haïssait un peu plus chaque jour. S'imposer. Asseoir son autorité sur eux comme l'avait fait son prédécesseur. Quelle connerie! Il était juste une pièce rapportée. L'amant du capitaine. Rien de plus.

Appuyé sur le bastingage, les yeux rivés sur l'océan, Kitayama réfléchissait. Chaque jour, les autres contestaient un peu plus ses ordres, menés par Nishikido. Il faisait son maximum pour garder son calme. Pour ne pas les tuer les uns après les autres. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais Fujigaya n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié que son équipage soit décimé pour calmer ses nerfs.

Il était pourtant un très bon second. Il anticipait les ordres de son capitaine avant même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de les lancer. Mais... il devait les répéter plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne s'exécutent. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

"Oi ! Kitayama ! T'es pas en train de te faire sauter ?

- Ta gueule, Ryo... Me pousse pas à bout. Ça me donne juste envie de te tuer.

- Mais tu le feras pas. Parce que t'es un bon clébard bien éduqué qui voudrait surtout pas être privé des caresses de son maître."

Le second soupira. Ne pas s'énerver. Nishikido. Ce mec l'exaspérait. C'était viscéral. Il savait que s'il voulait que les autres le respectent pour ce qu'il était vraiment, c'était par lui qu'il devait commencer. Lui faire fermer sa grande gueule. Il inspira lentement. Il devait faire quelque chose.

"Ryo... J'apprécierais vraiment que t'arrêtes d'embarquer l'équipage dans ta haine contre moi. C'est pas moi qui ai voulu ta place. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, va voir ton capitaine.

- Mais c'est beaucoup plus marrant de m'en prendre à toi.

- Sauf que... Ça commence vraiment à me fatiguer ton jeu à la con. Je suis pas aussi patient que j'en ai l'air. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que les gars m'écoutent quand je donne un ordre."

Nishikido se mit à rire. Un rire froid et moqueur qui énerva un peu plus le second.

"Nee~ Kitayama... Peut-être que si tu les laisses te passer dessus, ils t'écouteront un peu plus."

Le second serra les poings. Rien que l'idée le fit frémir de dégoût. Personne ne le touchait. Personne d'autre que Lui. Il regarda un à un les membres de l'équipage qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et les fusilla du regard. Ils allaient comprendre.

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Nishikido qui tomba au sol sous l'effet de la surprise. Kitayama se jeta sur lui, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et frappa encore. Le visage de son prédécesseur se couvrit de plaies et le sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Plus fort. Ca calmait les nerfs du second. Et il sentait les regards effrayés des autres sur lui.

"Je suis la pute de personne ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, putain de connard ! Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, ils me respecteront ! Tu pourras rien contre ça !"

Nishikido se contentait d'encaisser les coups sans pouvoir se défendre. Kitayama lui bloquait les mains et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son visage se couvrait d'hématomes. Ses pommettes commençaient à gonfler sous la violence des coups. Malgré ses allures frêles, Kitayama était bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un chien façonné à l'image de son maître. Il se surpris à penser que Fujigaya avait fait un travail incroyable avec lui. Il n'avait plus rien du gamin sans expérience qu'il avait fait monter à bord. Et l'envie de s'emparer de lui n'en devint que plus forte. Il esquissa un sourire et continua à encaisser les coups de poing du second.

Les voix des autres commençaient à s'élever timidement.

"Tu vas le tuer ! Arrête !"

Et Kitayama sortit de son état de transe. Il secoua la tête et redescendit sur terre. Il posa les yeux sur Nishikido et soupira de satisfaction. Ça avait eu le mérite de calmer sa colère. Il se releva et toisa le reste de l'équipage d'un air satisfait.

"Le prochain qui me manque de respect finira dans le même état que lui ! C'est clair ?"

Les autres restèrent silencieux et reculèrent d'un même geste. La violence dont il avait fait preuve était effrayante. Kitayama n'était pas quelqu'un à énerver. Il était bien plus cruel que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Et il n'était pas décidé à se laisser dominer par son équipage.

"C'est clair ?" Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Et ils acquiescèrent d'une même voix.

Sur le pont supérieur, Fujigaya avait assisté à la scène en souriant. Tellement bien éduqué. Bientôt, il serait prêt à tenir sa promesse. Il ne vivait plus que dans l'attente de ce jour. Se battre contre son amant. Le faire souffrir et l'entraîner un peu plus dans les bas-fonds de la piraterie. Car il en était certain, si ce jour arrivait, l'un des deux mourrait.

Il secoua la tête. Ne pas y penser pour le moment et continuer à jouer avec lui. Continuer de le marquer.

"Kitayama !"

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers la voix. Et en voyant son capitaine, il déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le surprenne toujours quand il pétait un plomb? Quand ses émotions bassement humaines prenaient le dessus sur sa volonté.

"Capitaine ?

- Ramène-toi, j'ai à te parler.

- Parler de quoi ?

- Kitayama... T'es mon second et le jour de l'abordage approche. J'aimerais te donner tes instructions maintenant que j'ai pas à les répéter.

- Ca peut attendre, non ? J'ai encore des choses à régler avec—

- Tu contestes mes ordres, Gamin ?

- Non, Capitaine..."

Kitayama soupira. Il allait payer les coups qu'il avait donnés à Nishikido. Il le sentait au son de sa voix. Il le vit retourner dans sa cabine et se décida à bouger. Les membres de l'équipage s'écartaient sur son passage. Il esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait puissant. Il avait insufflé la peur dans leurs esprits. Maintenant, ils l'écouteraient.

Quand il entra à son tour, Fujigaya était assis dans son fauteuil recouvert de velours noir, les yeux rivés sur le plan étalé sur la table. Il jouait nerveusement avec le manche de son sabre. Il était énervé. Kitayama le ressentait au plus profond de lui.

"T'es calmé ?

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je te l'ai dit...

- Tu me feras pas croire que tu m'as fait venir pour ça."

Le pirate lui lança un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur son second et le corps de Kitayama fut parcouru de frissons.

**N.A.** Ah ouais...J'ai pas pu tué Ryo alors, je me suis vengée ! J'ai kiffé u_u

Chesire


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8:**

_ T'en as pas marre? souffla Kitayama.

_ De te sauter? Jamais.

_ Très classe ta façon de présenter les choses.

_ Quoi? T'as besoin que je fasse dans le sentimentalisme?

_ Non. Juste que t'arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais ta pute.

_ Mais c'est ce que tu es, ricana Fujigaya.

_ Va te faire foutre, connard! C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai éclaté Nishikido, alors ne me tente pas à faire de même avec toi.

_ T'es pas assez fort, Mitsu. Et tu le sais très bien. Actuellement, tu n'aurais aucune chance de me battre. Et puisqu'on parle de Nishikido, j'apprécierais que t'évites d'estropier mes hommes quand ils sont aussi efficaces que lui.

_ Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse me passer dessus? Non, parce que c'était une possibilité aussi.

_ Y'a que moi qu'ait le droit de te prendre, Mitsu. Si quelqu'un essayait, je vous tuerais tous les deux.

_ Jaloux?

_ Non. Je n'aime juste pas qu'on touche ce qui est à moi.

Kitayama sentit son cœur se serrer pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Cependant, hors de question de craquer devant lui.

_ Je suis pas un objet. Et je commence à en avoir marre de cette conversation. Je me casse.

_ Non. Tu ne bouges pas de là! Tu m'as fait le coup une fois, pas deux.

_ Alors dans ce cas, trouve les bons arguments pour me retenir, Capitaine.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec une pointe d'insolence et cela excita Fujigaya un peu plus. Si un autre homme que lui s'était permis de lui parler ainsi, il aurait probablement vu son espérance de vie sérieusement diminuée, mais son second avait des privilèges.

Le capitaine se leva et s'avança vers le jeune homme en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, provocateur. Il attrapa le menton de son amant et l'embrassa avec violence, mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Un petit gémissement de douleur passa les lèvres d'Hiromitsu mais fut étouffé dans le baiser. Les mains de Fujigaya s'activèrent à dévêtir son amant, effleurant la peau déjà brûlante de désir.

Ils se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle et Kitayama passa ses doigts sur le tissu tendu du pantalon de Fujigaya, le faisant gémir d'inconfort.

_ C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état? rigola le second.

_ Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce? grogna Taisuke.

_ Je ne t'ai même pas touché. Tu es plus résistant d'habitude.

Le sourire satisfait de son amant énerva le capitaine qui n'appréciait pas du tout la moquerie qu'il décelait derrière.

_ J'ai souvenir d'avoir été frustré y'a pas si longtemps. Et puis tu ne t'es pas entendu gémir.

_ Tu veux dire que ma voix t'excite?

_ T'imagines même pas. Et je veux t'entendre encore.

_ Ça ne tient qu'à toi, chuchota Kitayama à l'oreille de son supérieur.

_ Et après, tu oses prétendre que tu n'es pas ma pute.

La colère se peignit sur les traits d'Hiromitsu et il repoussa violemment son amant.

_ Encore une seule parole dans ce genre, et je te jure que tu utiliseras ta main droite pour te soulager, c'est clair?!

_ Sois pas comme ça, Mitsu. Surtout que tu devrais faire pareil.

_ Pas sûr. Ryo se ferait un plaisir de m'aider.

_ Alors vous êtes morts.

_ Je te manquerais trop.

_ Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Une fille de joie dans un port quelconque? Vas-y! Au moins, elle sera réellement une pute. C'est ce que tu veux, non?

Fujigaya soupira. Pourquoi son amant devait-il avoir un caractère aussi exécrable?

_ Mon caractère exécrable t'emmerde!

Il avait pensé tout haut? Ce mec le rendait dingue, ce n'était pas possible.

_ Mitsu, sois pas comme ça, tenta-t-il. C'est une façon de parler.

_ Et bien change ta façon de t'exprimer avant de tenter de me toucher à nouveau!

_ Tu mériterais une correction pour oser me parler comme ça.

_ Et tu vas faire quoi? Me jeter par-dessus bord?

Putain de fierté! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça chez lui. Ça le rendait imprévisible et toujours plus intéressant.

_Non.

Il défit la ceinture à boucle ouvragée de son pantalon et attacha les mains de Kitayama aussi rapidement que possible étant donné que celui-ci se débattait. Puis, il le jeta sur le lit.

_ Gaya! Détache-moi!

_ Pour que tu t'en ailles? Sûrement pas. Rassure-toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Le capitaine se plaça au-dessus de son second et parcouru de sa bouche le torse découvert de celui-ci. Avec habilité, il alterna ses lèvres et sa langue, laissant une trainée humide le long de sa peau. Il joua avec les deux boutons de chair rose qui se durcissaient sous ses attentions.

Les protestations de Kitayama se transformèrent peu à peu en gémissements et un coup de bassin fit comprendre à Fujigaya qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

_ Tu veux quelque chose? s'amusa le pirate.

_ Tu... le sais... très bien...

_ Je veux te l'entendre dire.

_ Rêve!

_ Dans ce cas, j'arrête tout.

_ Tu ne... peux pas... Tu... le veux... aussi...

_ Fais un petit effort, Mitsu. Il ne s'agit que de deux petits mots.

En le provoquant, il appuya légèrement avec son genou sur la bosse dans le pantalon de son second, le faisant gémir une fois de plus.

_ Baise-moi, fit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Une fois de plus, il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour répondre à ses désirs et il s'en sentit un peu honteux. Saloperie de pirate!

Le pirate en question retira le pantalon du jeune homme qui commençait franchement à devenir gênant et entama un lent va-et-viens sur le sexe dressé.

_ Gaya... Arrête de me torturer... S'il-te-plaît...

_ Tu sais que j'aime bien quand tu deviens poli et suppliant? Je vais peut-être en profiter encore un peu.

_ Je t'ai demandé de me baiser! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus?!

_ J'ai bien envie que tu me suces, en fait.

_ Je vais avoir du mal étant donné les circonstances. Détache-moi et je le ferais. A condition que tu me promettes que tout de suite après, tu me prendras.

_Marché conclu.

Fujigaya le libéra, et tout de suite après, leurs positions se virent inversées. Hiromitsu descendit immédiatement vers l'entrejambe de son amant, et le défit de son bas qui n'avait strictement rien à faire là à son avis.

Lentement, il laissa ses doigts courir sur toute la longueur de la virilité de son capitaine avant de souffler dessus, puis de le prendre en bouche.

Taisuke se sentit partir. A chaque fois, les fellations de Kitayama étaient un peu meilleure que la fois précédente, et il se demandait comment c'était possible. Il se libéra dans la bouche de son second, qui se redressa, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

_ T'aurais pu prévenir, grogna-t-il.

_ Pas possible. T'étais juste trop bon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Le sourire amusé et plein de luxure annonçait en effet que le jeu n'était pas encore terminé.

_ T'as intérêt.

_ Impatient?

_ Plutôt, oui.

Voyant le regard désireux qu'il posait sur lui, Taisuke accéda à la requête qu'il lui avait faite un peu plus tôt.

Il reprit sa place au-dessus de lui et le pénétra d'un simple coup de hanche, le faisant crier dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Quand Kitayama ressortit de la cabine de son capitaine pas loin de deux heures plus tard, il vit le regard de son prédécesseur posé sur lui.

_ Tu veux quelque chose, Ryo,

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un chien dans ton genre pourrait faire pour moi? A part se mettre à quatre pattes, bien sûr?

_ La raclée que je t'ai mise tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffit? Tu en veux encore, c'est ça? Non, parce que si tu veux mourir, tu n'as qu'à te tirer une balle. Ce serait franchement plus simple pour tout le monde.

_ Tu m'as eu par surprise tout à l'heure. Aucune chance que tu me battes si je m'y attends.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin?! Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point?!

_ Rien, c'est bien ça le problème! T'as rien fait pour mériter ta place à bord et encore moins en tant que second. Tu t'es contenté de coucher avec le capitaine!

_ Et ça te fait enrager parce que c'est pas avec toi que je couche, pas vrai?

_ De quoi?!

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu me regardes? Fujigaya me regarde de la même manière.

_ Tout le monde à bord te regarde de la même manière.

_ Non. Juste toi et lui. Vous voulez chacun être le seul. Mais c'est lui, Ryo. Arrête d'espérer. Tu n'as aucune chance contre lui.

_ Pourquoi lui?

_ Parce qu'il n'est pas humain.

Et Kitayama s'éloigna sous le regard de Ryo qui tomba sur la chute de ses reins. S'il ne devait plus être humain pour l'avoir, alors il le ferait.

**N.A.** Bon, pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plût.  
Azra


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Les mots de Kitayama ne quittaient pas son esprit. Devenir le démon cruel et sans cœur qu'était Fujigaya. Perdre toute trace d'humanité. Tout ça pour quoi? Nishikido esquissa un sourire. Si ça lui permettait de se rapprocher de la pute de son capitaine, il était prêt à le faire. La volonté de Nishikido était sans faille. Et il avait décidé que Kitayama serait sien. Qu'il le déroberait à son capitaine. Quitte à mourir.

Alors il les avait observés pendant de longues semaines. Quelque part, la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux l'intriguait. Ils étaient proches et pourtant si distants l'un envers l'autre.

Quand ils pensaient ne pas être observés, Fujigaya affichait un visage presque humain. Il souriait. Un sourire que seul Kitayama pouvait lui arracher. Il lui montrait les rares faiblesses qu'il avait. Il le traitait d'égal à égal.

Mais quand ils étaient face à l'équipage, le pirate redevenait celui qu'il était. Froid et distant. Le second était bien plus que son amant. Il était son homme de confiance.

Alors s'il fallait qu'il le traite de la même façon pour pouvoir l'approcher, eh bien soit, il le ferait.

Mais Kitayama lui sortait toujours la même rengaine:

" Tu ne seras jamais comme lui. Il y aura toujours une part d'humanité en toi."

Et ça l'énervait. Copier la personnalité complexe du pirate, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie. Pourtant, le besoin de posséder le second, de surpasser son capitaine, était plus fort. Il voulait que Kitayama perde cette fascination qui l'animait quand il parlait de Fujigaya. Alors il devint plus cruel encore. Et le sang tâcha de plus en plus ses mains. Le Kuro Kaze comptait désormais trois démons à son bord.

Les morts que provoquait Nishikido pendant les abordages ne se comptaient plus. Tuer. Encore et encore. Perdre son humanité. Mais Kitayama ne comprenait pas. Il se battait toujours aux côtés de Fujigaya. Comme le bon chien qu'il était. Protégeant son maître des traîtres qui le surprenaient par derrière. Nishikido était jaloux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Et ça l'énervait encore plus. Sa haine avait changé de cible. Définitivement, il priverait le pirate du seul homme en qui il avait confiance.

Et son manège n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de son capitaine. Depuis le jour où Kitayama avait posé le pied à bord du navire, il avait vu les yeux de son ancien second se poser sur lui. Et il imaginait sans mal les pensées qui l'animaient. Fujigaya avait les mêmes. Le changement de personnalité de Nishikido ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête. Les choses étaient pourtant claires. Kitayama était sa propriété. Il portait sa marque sur son corps. Il avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui. Et il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre.

" Ryo ! "

L'intéressé releva la tête. Il s'était retrouvé à nettoyer le pont suite à une nouvelle dispute avec Kitayama.

" Capitaine ? "

- J'ai à te parler. "

Nishikido lança un regard vers le second qui ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

" Le regarde pas, il pourra pas te venir en aide. Maintenant, magnes-toi si tu veux pas que je perde patience."

Kitayama sentit son corps frémir. Il ne la sentait pas cette discussion. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression d'en être le sujet principal? Il avait clairement sentit l'animosité grandir entre son amant et Nishikido au fil des jours. Il avait lui aussi remarqué le changement de comportement de son prédécesseur.

Et Ryo referma la porte de la cabine derrière lui.

" Capitaine ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je dis que Kitayama est à moi ?! Que personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de le toucher ou même de le regarder ?!

- Je... Je ne vois pas ce que...

- Ryo... Toi et moi... On se connaît depuis un petit moment, non ?

- Oui. Pas loin de cinq ans maintenant.

- Je te connais mieux que personne ici. Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Capitaine... Vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Ça commence à sérieusement me prendre la tête d'entendre parler de toi quand je suis avec lui. Si je le fais venir ici, c'est sûrement pas pour l'entendre vanter tes mérites.

- Oh... Vraiment ? Il fait ça ?

- Et tu sais exactement pourquoi! Malgré la haine qui vous anime, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué votre rapprochement ? Tu m'as pris pour quoi ?

- Il n'y a que vous qui comptiez pour lui.

- Je commence sérieusement à en douter. Alors je vais te dire la même chose qu'à lui. Si l'envie de baiser ensemble vous prend, sache que je vous tuerais. Tous les deux. Vos vies sont entre mes mains et je suis libre d'en faire ce que je veux. Garde bien ça en tête. Je fais pas dans le sentiment. Je m'attache pas aux gens. Et j'hésite pas à tuer si l'envie m'en prend. Et ça vaudra pour vous deux. J'ai été clair ?

- Très clair, Capitaine.

- Dégage maintenant. "

Nishikido hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine. Fujigaya ne vit pas le sourire affiché sur son visage. Un sourire victorieux. Il semait le trouble dans le couple que formait le pirate et son second. Sa plus grande victoire. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et entendit la voix de Fujigaya:

" Je te laisserais pas me le prendre, Ryo. "

Et il quitta la cabine.

Kitayama sentit son échine frissonner. Il tourna la tête et vit Nishikido ressortir indemne de la chambre du pirate. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré. Il savait qu'il paierait les frais de leur discussion. Un long courant d'air glacial le parcouru. Et c'était de très mauvais augure, il en était persuadé. Il plongeait un peu plus en Enfer, mais Nishikido avait éveillé son intérêt.

**N.A.** Tadaaa~ Le retour de Dangerous Game \o/ On vous a manqué hein ? Normal, la Faucheuse et le Chat font souvent cet effet *Ta gueule Ches', retourne dormir.*  
Chesire


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10:**

Suite à l'entrevue de Nishikido avec Fujigaya, Kitayama avait engagé une énième dispute avec son capitaine.

_ J'en peux plus de ta jalousie, Gaya! Il n'y a strictement rien entre Ryo et moi! Il n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux!

_ Ne te fous pas de moi! J'ai parfaitement remarqué que tu commençais à le respecter.

_ Et alors?! Je ne peux pas respecter quelqu'un sans coucher avec, c'est ça?!Non mais pour qui tu me prends?! T'es le seul qui puisse me toucher! Et pas seulement parce que tu m'as menacé, mais parce que je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

_ Ne me mens pas, Mitsu. Tu aggraves ton cas.

_ Putain, mais c'est pas vrai! Tu le fais exprès, c'est ça?! Il-n'y-a-que-toi, insista Hiromitsu en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Mais ça pourrait bien finir par changer parce que j'en ai marre de me faire accuser d'une chose que je n'ai pas commise!

Et le second sortit de la cabine, furibond.

Fujigaya écoutait de moins en moins ce qu'il disait. C'était comme s'il n'entendait pas ses arguments et restait fixé sur son idée.

Pourtant, même s'il était vrai que Ryo avait éveillé son intérêt et avait gagné son respect depuis quelque temps, Taisuke conservait une telle aura que Kitayama ne pouvait pas regarder un autre avec autant de fascination. Et peut-être... d'amour?

Oui. C'était probablement ça. Le terme qui se rapprochait le plus de la réalité quant à ses sentiments pour le capitaine du Kuro Kaze, c'était celui-là. Il aimait Fujigaya. Et il se sentit mal en prenant conscience de cela.

Au final, malgré tous ses efforts pour devenir un monstre à la hauteur de son amant, il n'en restait pas moins en proie aux émotions humaines.

Kitayama s'avança vers le bastingage et s'accouda dessus, laissant son regard courir sur l'horizon. Il y resta jusqu'à la nuit tombée, sous les yeux attentifs de Ryo qui sentait sur lui le regard noir de son capitaine qui promettait silencieusement de le tuer s'il s'approchait du second.

Alors Nishikido restait à distance.

Alors qu'il faisait noir, le pont du navire éclairé par les flammes vacillantes des lanternes, Fujigaya s'approcha de son amant et lui dit d'une voix calme:

_ Rejoins-moi dans ma cabine.

_ Pour que l'on se prenne encore la tête? Non merci.

_ Mitsu...

_ Essaye de comprendre. A chaque fois que l'on se voit seul à seul, c'est pour s'engueuler. Avant, venir te voir me permettait de tout oublier. Là, c'est tout le contraire. Je suis encore plus énervé après avoir passé du temps avec toi qu'avant de venir.

_ Si je te promets de ne faire aucune remarque et de te faire à nouveau tout oublier, qu'en penses-tu?

_ Laisse-moi réfléchir. Je verrais.

Le capitaine sentit bien qu'il n'aurait pas mieux comme réponse, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il décida de ne pas insister.

Pas même vingt minutes plus tard, Kitayama entra dans la cabine et la porte de bois étouffa soupirs et gémissements.

**N.A.** Que dire, que dire? Rien si ce n'est que j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît si, merci de nous lire XD

Azra


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de son idéal. Pour faire taire l'humanité en lui et devenir comme Fujigaya. Un être cruel et sans sentiments. Mais il avait échoué. Ce que ressentait Kitayama pour son capitaine grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. L'amour. Un sentiment tellement humain. Il refusait d'être faible. Il refusait d'aimer. Fujigaya ne s'abaissait pas à ça. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne ressentait aucun amour de sa part. Juste du désir et de l'envie. Car le pirate n'était pas humain.

Alors il s'éloigna de lui. Son cœur avait mal mais c'était nécessaire. Ses visites nocturnes étaient de moins en moins régulières, et de plus en plus courtes. Et elles se terminaient toujours de la même façon. Ils se prenaient la tête pour une vulgaire histoire d'appartenance. Il n'aurait jamais dû monter à bord du Kuro Kaze. Ça l'avait mené droit en Enfer.

Et Nishikido avait profité de cette faille. La distance que mettait Kitayama entre lui et son capitaine était une aubaine. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il était présent à chacun de ses retours de la cabine. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait tout de suite compris. Mais Kitayama refusait de parler, préférant l'entrainer sur le pont, une bouteille de rhum à la main, pour respirer l'air frais du large. Boire et oublier ce qu'il n'était pas.

" Kitayama !"

Une fois de plus, la voix froide de Fujigaya résonnait sur le pont. Le second compris tout de suite. Il avait senti sa présence toutes les fois où il se soûlait avec Nishikido. Il savait qu'il les avait vus ensemble. Il sentait qu'une nouvelle dispute allait éclater entre eux. Alors il se dirigea vers la cabine sans prendre le temps de répondre.

" Je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois ? Tu m'appartiens !

- Tu me fatigues, Gaya ! Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux.

- Y'a quelque chose que t'as pas compris. J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur toi.

- Tu me tueras pas et tu le sais très bien !

- Oh... Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. Écarte les cuisses pour un autre et on en reparlera. "

Kitayama laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

" Ryo... Encore. Est-ce qu'un jour tu comprendras que t'es le seul que j'autorise à me toucher ? Qu'il n'y a que toi ? Que chaque moment que je passe avec toi me fait crever un peu plus ? Je suis humain, Gaya. J'ai des sentiments. Et les miens sont en train de me tuer. J'aimerais... vraiment que tu comprennes. Je suis à bout. J'en peux plus. "

Sa voix plaintive se brisait doucement dans l'oreille de Fujigaya. Mais son besoin de propriété l'aveuglait. Il refusait de comprendre. Il n'avait pas été éduqué comme ça. Il ne connaissait que la violence, le sang et la loi du plus fort.

" T'es ma pute, Mitsu ! Peu importe ce que tu peux dire ou ressentir. Ça changera jamais."

Et Kitayama sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Un sentiment désagréable. Fujigaya n'avait vraiment rien d'humain. Définitivement, il ne s'embarrassait pas avec des sentiments inutiles. Quelque part, il avait pourtant espéré. Sa fierté était blessée. Non. C'était bien plus que ça. Il avait mal. Alors il inspira lentement et planta ses yeux dans ceux du pirate. Il fallait que ça cesse.

" C'est la dernière fois que tu me traites de pute. Fais gaffe, Gaya. Tu pourrais regretter amèrement tes paroles.

- Tu me fais pas peur, Gamin. T'oublies qui je suis.

- Et il semblerait que toi aussi. J'te jure que je te le ferais payer !"

Il quitta la cabine sans lui adresser un regard, luttant contre l'envie qui le tenait, celle de se laisser prendre une dernière fois par cet être froid et cruel.

Et quand la nuit tomba, il se dirigea vers le lit qu'occupait Nishikido. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Ses nerfs ne demandaient qu'à craquer. Évacuer la tension. Il voulait se prouver qu'il n'était pas sa chose et qu'il était toujours seul maître de sa vie.

**N.A.** J'aime bien quand il le traite de pute. Mon côté romantique surement.

Chesire


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12:**

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Ryo qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux sous le contact. Reconnaissant le second du navire, il sentit son cœur rater un battement, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de poser la moindre question, Kitayama l'arrêta:

_ Non. Ne dis rien. Contente-toi de profiter. Laisse-moi te baiser, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

_ Je croyais que seul Fujigaya pouvait te toucher.

_ Tais-toi. Ne parle surtout pas de lui.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'emparèrent à nouveau de celles de Nishikido, tandis que ses mains parcouraient son torse nu.

Il fallut que le matelot rassemble toute sa volonté pour se séparer de la sensation si enivrante de sa bouche contre la sienne.

_ Kitayama, qu'est-ce que...?

_ Tu n'en as pas envie?

Un sourire provocateur et aguicheur. Ses doigts qui descendaient toujours plus bas sur son corps, et Ryo céda. Qu'importe la raison pour laquelle il agissait ainsi puisqu'il le voulait. Cependant, il émit une protestation, juste pour le principe.

_ Les autres pourraient nous surprendre.

_ Tu devras retenir tes gémissements pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, alors.

Les mains froides d'Hiromitsu passèrent dans le corsaire du pirate et caressèrent le membre qui commençait à se dresser sous les attentions.

_ Ce serait... plutôt moi... qui devrait dire... ce genre de chose... Non? haleta Ryo.

_ Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais? Ryo... Tu n'as donc pas compris que de nous deux, c'est moi le dominant? Si tu veux me toucher, c'est ta seule possibilité.

L'ancien second sentit que son successeur ne changerait pas d'avis. Et il n'était pas franchement en position pour protester. La frustration de ses multiples refus, ainsi que la façon qu'il avait de le toucher, l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Il se laissa donc simplement porter par les sensations que Kitayama faisait naître en lui.

Kitayama se frotta l'épaule au niveau de la morsure que Nishikido lui avait faite pour étouffer son cri de jouissance.

Nu, la respiration haletante, il ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'homme à ses côtés était beau. Et qu'il lui aurait probablement cédé depuis longtemps si Fujigaya n'avait pas été là.

Mais il était là le problème. Fujigaya. Il contrôlait encore une partie de sa vie en contrôlant son cœur, et cela, Hiromitsu ne pouvait le tolérer plus longtemps. Il se tourna vers son second amant et lui demanda:

_ Ne. Je peux te poser une question?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Que ferais-tu si je te disais que je vais tuer Fujigaya?

_ Heh?

_ Est-ce que tu te joindrais à moi si je décidais de me mutiner?

La bombe était lancée, et la réponse de Ryo déterminerait le déroulement de tous les évènements à venir.

**N.A.** J'ai été obligée de me frustrer toute seule pour ce chapitre. A la base, je voulais écrire un lemon assez développé entre Ryo et Mitsu, et puis finalement deux choses m'en ont empêché. La première, c'est Ches'. Je lui avait déjà imposé de ne pas tuer Ryo, je ne pouvais pas lui imposer plus, sinon je prenais le risque de ne plus collaborer avec elle et c'était hors de question. La deuxième, c'était tout simplement que niveau lemons, cette fic en avait déjà suffisamment de prévus. Oui, je raconte ma vie et alors?  
Sinon, si certaines parmi vous souhaite quand même lire le KitaRyo, sachez qu'il est écrit et que je peux le rajouter en bonus si ça vous intéresse (sinon je le garde pour moi toute seule comme une sale égoïste, parce que j'en suis assez fière malgré ma honte d'avoir séparer le RyoDa et le FujiKita.  
Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu.  
Azra.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

" Que ferais-tu si je te disais que je vais tuer Fujigaya ? Est-ce que tu te joindrais à moi si je décidais de me mutiner ? "

Ces mots avaient occupé l'esprit de Nishikido pendant un long moment. Une mutinerie. Il avait senti la volonté dans la voix de Kitayama. Mais s'ils échouaient, c'était la mort qui les attendait. Et Fujigaya n'hésiterait pas à les faire pendre, tripes à l'air, sur le pont du Kuro Kaze pour montrer l'exemple au reste de l'équipage.

Que s'était-il passé cette nuit-là dans la cabine du pirate? Ils étaient amants pourtant. Alors pourquoi subitement...? Il secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas en savoir trop. Il avait eu Kitayama. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

" Je te suis.

- T'es sûr de toi ? T'es conscient de ce que ça implique ?

- La mort si on échoue. J'en suis conscient.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais rallier les autres.

- Kitayama ! "

Le second tourna la tête. Son regard noir fit frissonner Nishikido.

" Pourquoi ? "

Kitayama sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi trahir l'homme qu'il respectait le plus dans cet Enfer ? Avait-il seulement besoin d'une raison ? Une vulgaire histoire de domination. Tellement ridicule. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, sa fierté ne serait jamais restaurée. Et il lui avait promis. Qu'il serait celui qui le tuerait.

" T'as pas besoin de savoir."

Trouver des membres d'équipage qui le suivraient dans sa mutinerie n'avait pas été spécialement difficile. Kitayama était aussi craint que Fujigaya à bord du Kuro Kaze. Pourtant, il fut rassuré de constater que certains matelots resteraient dévoués à leur capitaine. Fujigaya ne serait pas seul contre tous. Silencieusement, il remerciait ceux qui refusaient de se joindre à lui. Tellement humain.

Et puis ils avaient monté leur plan. Ils ne répondraient plus aux ordres de leur capitaine. Seulement à ceux de Kitayama. La fierté démesurée du pirate serait forcément touchée. Il comprendrait sûrement, promettant la mort aux mutins. Il s'énerverait et les défierait. Son pouvoir de domination était tel qu'il refusait de perdre face à son second. Alors ils se battraient. Et comme Kitayama lui avait promis, il le tuerait, mettant ses sentiments de côté.

Ça se déroulerait sur plusieurs semaines, le temps que Fujigaya soit définitivement à bout. Le temps que sa colère prenne le dessus sur sa raison.

Quand le plan fut approuvé par les mutins et que le rôle de chacun dans cette trahison fut déterminé, Kitayama leur lança un regard froid.

" Personne ne s'approche de Fujigaya. Il est à moi."

**N.A.** A partir de ce moment-là...J'ai compris que j'allais souffrir. Même si je le savais déjà.

Chesire


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14:**

Au début, il s'agissait d'actes de moindre importance. Ils agissaient simplement plus rapidement quand Kitayama ordonnait quelque chose que quand c'était Fujigaya.

Mais petit à petit, les choses se firent plus difficiles. L'équipage devenait de moins en moins uni et organisé. Les opérations armées étaient plus laborieuses. Et Kitayama contredisait de plus en plus souvent le capitaine du Kuro Kaze sur les stratégies.

Ce changement était infime et il n'aurait probablement pas été réellement remarqué si Fujigaya n'avait pas décidé de faire attention au moindre geste de son second.

Le rapprochement entre Kitayama et Ryo ne lui avait jamais plut. Mais il voyait bien que ça allait plus loin. A chaque fois que Kitayama se dressait contre lui, Nishikido l'appuyait, présent à ses côtés, silencieux, mais indubitablement son premier soutien.

Une mutinerie, c'est ce que Fujigaya voyait se dérouler devant ses yeux chaque jour. Subtile, insidieuse, portant sans conteste la marque de son second. Frapper vite et fort, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il prenait son temps, jouait avec ses nerfs. Son but, le faire craquer afin de ne pas déclencher lui-même le combat.

Et il y arriverait. Kitayama le connaissait trop bien. Il jouait sur tous les plans. La fierté du capitaine en le contredisant, son autorité en obtenant des réactions de l'équipage plus rapidement, et sa jalousie en côtoyant Nishikido.

Trop c'était trop. La patience n'était pas la vertu principale de Fujigaya et il ne l'avait que trop été avec Kitayama. Il était temps de tout arrêter. Finalement, l'heure pour Hiromitsu d'essayer de tenir sa promesse était arrivée.

De son côté, après plus de cinq semaines à harceler méthodiquement son supérieur, Kitayama sentit que le moment était venu.

Un soir, à ce qu'il savait être la veille de son combat, Hiromitsu écoutait le bruit des vagues et se laissait bercer par le roulis de la coque du navire, dans un coin sombre. Ryo le rejoignit, puisqu'il était le seul à avoir se droit quand Kitayama s'isolait. Il l'enlaça lentement et vint mordiller la peau du cou de son amant.

Avec Nishikido, Kitayama avait découvert une sorte de relation complètement différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec Fujigaya. Son prédécesseur faisait preuve, de façon très surprenante d'ailleurs, de douceur avec lui. Alors que le capitaine du Kuro Kaze avait toujours été violent.

Dans un cas, Kitayama aimait sans être aimé, il n'était considéré que comme un jouet intéressant, utile pour se vider, dans l'autre cas, il était aimé mais se servait lui-même de cet homme comme d'un objet.

Le meneur de la mutinerie se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ryo qui comprit immédiatement le message rien qu'en observant ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tendresse ce soir. Mais de violence. Celle de Fujigaya. Alors il s'en alla. Son rival aurait une dernière nuit avec leur amant commun et rien de ce que Ryo pourrait dire ou faire ne changerait cela.

Quelques minutes après, Kitayama ouvrit la porte de la cabine de son capitaine sans attendre d'invitation, et referma à clef derrière lui.

**N.A.** Bonjour/Bonsoir! Et oui, enfin de retour. Je suis enfin en vacances, donc je vais pouvoir poster quotidiennement, et ça commence ce soir. J'espère que l'histoire plaît toujours, et même si je continue de poster sans avoir d'avis, un petit signe de passage fait toujours plaisir. Je vous force pas mais c'est un peu frustrant de voir des visites sans savoir de qui elles viennent et si c'est exceptionnel ou parce que l'histoire est réellement suivie. Je compte donc sur vous pour laisser un petit signe de votre passage si c'est possible.

Sur ce, je vous dis à demain.

Azra.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

"On ne t'a pas appris la politesse ?

- C'est toi qui m'as éduqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kitayama ?"

Le second soupira. Il savait que lorsqu'il l'appelait par son nom, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Fujigaya était loin d'être idiot. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'il préparait. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il lui ferait payer son affront. Le capitaine du Kuro Kaze n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on trahissait sans en subir les conséquences.

"T'es venu te repentir ?

- Me repentir ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. T'as quelque chose à m'avouer ?

- Non.

- Tu mens tellement mal, Gamin. T'as jamais su mentir. Et surtout pas à moi. Je te connais tellement bien. Qu'est-ce que t'es venu chercher ?

- Je..."

Kitayama soutint son regard. Surtout ne pas flancher. Être son égal dans cette dernière lutte. Mais les yeux de Fujigaya étaient froids et cruels. Il ressentait clairement sa colère. Le pirate s'approcha doucement de lui, ravivant sa fascination enfouie au plus profond de son être. Et sa main se posa sur sa gorge pour l'acculer contre la porte de la cabine, la serrant lentement entre ses doigts. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas touché ? Il sentait encore sa chaleur contre lui, sa peau humide contre son corps.

"Juste une fois, baise-moi encore."

Fujigaya esquissa un sourire.

"Alors le chien a encore besoin des attentions de son maître ?

- Va te faire foutre !

- Tu veux te soumettre encore une fois à celui que tu trahiras demain ? Et si je te tuais maintenant, qu'on en finisse.

- Tu pourras jamais me tuer. Parce que je le ferais avant.

- Ouais... Ta promesse..."

Sa main relâcha son emprise sur sa gorge et il s'éloigna, retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en bois sculpté.

"Dégage !

- Pourquoi t'as rien fait dans ce cas ? Si t'as compris depuis le début, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

- Parce que j'attends ce moment depuis le jour où tu as posé le pied sur ce navire. Je t'ai mené tout droit en Enfer, Mitsu. Mes Enfers. Je t'ai créé à mon image. Et si tu es capable de me trahir aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi. Parce que je l'ai décidé comme ça."

Kitayama sentit la colère monter en lui. Il avait raison. Il l'avait contrôlé depuis le début. Il contrôlait sa vie. Et juste une dernière fois, il voulait qu'il le contrôle encore. Perdre pied et se sentir désiré par cet être qu'il admirait. Lui qui n'était qu'un simple humain en proie à des émotions inutiles. Son corps le réclamait encore. Se faire du mal pour oublier ce qu'il était. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'était pas.

"Gaya..."

Le second s'avança vers lui, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il était faible finalement. Il posa chacune de ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et s'accroupit devant lui. Se soumettant volontairement.

"Entraine-moi une dernière fois dans ton Enfer. Laisse-moi te sentir encore."

Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du pirate et son cœur tapa contre sa poitrine. Et Fujigaya lui agrippa les cheveux et bascula sa tête en arrière. Son regard froid changea. De l'envie et du désir, c'est ce que pouvait y lire Kitayama.

Il le repoussa violemment contre la table de la cabine, faisant claquer son dos contre le bord. Le second gémit de douleur. Il le débarrassa du sabre à ses hanches, juste au cas où, et lui mordit la lèvre. Son emprise se resserrait peu à peu et un goût de fer envahit la bouche de Kitayama.

"Comme ça, les autres sauront qui tu es vraiment ! Quoi que tu fasses, t'auras toujours ma marque sur toi. Mon odeur imprègne chaque parcelle de ta peau, Mitsu. Et tu pourras jamais changer ça."

Fujigaya rapprocha ses hanches des siennes, se pressant doucement contre lui. Et il se mit à rire. Le corps du second était tellement habitué à lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le toucher pour qu'il le réclame. Sa langue glissa lentement dans son cou. Et une nouvelle fois, ses dents mordirent sa peau. Kitayama réprima un gémissement de plaisir. La violence. Il ne connaissait que ça. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il prenait du plaisir. Malgré les attentions de Nishikido. Malgré la sensation agréable de se sentir aimé. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Et ce qu'il cherchait, seul Fujigaya pouvait lui offrir.

Les doigts du pirate se refermèrent une nouvelle fois sur sa gorge, prouvant un peu plus qu'il était à lui. Qu'il n'y avait que lui pour le mettre dans cet état. Et sa main libre se glissa sous sa chemise, effleurant sa peau. Le pirate le regardait lutter pour ne pas s'exprimer. Alors que les sons ne demandaient qu'à passer ses lèvres. Il détacha lentement son pantalon, ses doigts froids frottant contre la peau brûlante du second. Attisant un peu plus son envie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. La main de Fujigaya sur son cou l'étouffait doucement. Et les lèvres du pirate se posèrent sur les siennes. Kitayama ferma les yeux. Sa bouche lui avait manqué. La sensation jouissive de sa langue jouant avec la sienne l'excita un peu plus. Son corps réagissait toujours, mais Fujigaya refusait de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Son pantalon était au sol maintenant. Depuis bien trop longtemps. Et sa main trainait entre ses cuisses. Sans jamais le toucher. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et pressa ses hanches contre les siennes. Et Kitayama gémit de douleur en sentant son membre tendu frotter contre le sien. La langue du pirate glissa une nouvelle fois dans le cou de son second, le faisant flancher peu à peu et il introduit timidement ses doigts dans son pantalon. Il entendit Fujigaya soupirer de plaisir quand il le caressa. Il secoua la tête. Ne pas se faire avoir. Se contenter de se faire baiser et d'oublier tout le temps d'une nuit. Ne pas rouvrir la plaie dans son cœur.

"T'attends quoi ? Que je te le demande gentiment ?"

Kitayama comprit tout de suite et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à ses hanches et embarquèrent le vêtement du pirate. Il était finalement bel et bien sa pute. Il connaissait son corps et ses réactions par cœur. Et c'était bien là le problème. C'était ça qui avait précipité sa décision. Qu'il le considère comme tel. Alors qu'il voulait juste être à lui.

Mais Fujigaya le trouvait bien trop lent à son goût. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et le força à prendre son membre en bouche. Il donna un violent coup de hanches qui le fit s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Et Kitayama toussa fortement. Le pirate ne relâchait pas son emprise dans sa tignasse, le contraignant à entamer un va-et-viens toujours plus profond. Mais le second s'appliquait. Il voulait qu'il le désire. Il sentait son membre se tendre de plus en plus dans sa bouche et lâcha des soupirs d'excitation qui firent sourire Fujigaya. Ses doigts trainaient sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le corps de son capitaine lui avait manqué à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Alors il s'appliqua un peu plus et les coups de reins du pirate ralentirent. Il était proche. Et même si l'idée de se vider dans la bouche de Kitayama le faisait sourire, il le voulait. Il le salirait plus tard. Avant tout, il voulait le baiser brutalement. Que sa voix s'entende jusqu'à la cale de l'équipage. Que Nishikido entende le bien qu'il lui faisait.

Il lui attrapa le bras et le jeta violemment contre la table. Une fois de plus, Kitayama gémit de douleur quand son ventre percuta le rebord. Non. C'était autre chose. Un gémissement d'excitation bien plus fort que les autres. Douleur et plaisir. Il aimait qu'il le traite de cette façon. Tant qu'il ne lui disait plus qu'il était sa pute. Fujigaya plaça une main de chaque côté de son corps, appuyant son membre tendu contre lui et se colla contre son corps. La respiration du second s'arrêta quelques instants. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, baignant dans une ambiance humide et électrique. Une tension qui attisa leur envie. Les ongles du pirate se plantèrent dans le haut du dos de Kitayama et il les fit glisser lentement. Il l'entendit gémir une nouvelle fois. Des traces rouges apparurent instantanément et quelques gouttes de sang commencèrent à s'écouler lentement. Le second bougeait ses hanches, réclamant silencieusement qu'il le prenne. Mais Fujigaya n'était définitivement pas décidé à le satisfaire aussi facilement. Lui donner envie pour qu'il le supplie. Sa langue remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lapant le sang qui coulait, pendant que sa main se posait entre ses cuisses et entamait un va-et-viens brusque sur son membre. Kitayama s'étala un peu plus sur la table. Refoulant un nouveau gémissement avant de céder. Sa voix passa ses lèvres. Chaude et sensuelle. Et il sentit les dents de son capitaine mordiller sa nuque. Fujigaya cracha au sol. Il y avait une autre odeur sur cette partie de son corps.

"J'avais espéré que ce soit mon imagination qui travaillait trop mais tu l'as vraiment fait. T'as écarté les cuisses pour ce type !

- Jamais ! T'as toujours été le seul à être autorisé à me baiser ! Jamais j'aurais laissé un autre me prendre comme tu le fais."

Fujigaya se mit à rire. Un rire froid et moqueur comme il les faisait si bien.

"Alors il s'est laissé faire ? Ryo ?

- Je voulais pas... Qu'un autre que toi me fasse du bien. Je... J'ai toujours été à toi, Gaya...

- Et pourtant, tu me trahis."

Kitayama soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils reparlent de ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de le prendre, comme avant ? Qu'ils oublient tout ensemble. Qu'ils oublient que c'était leur dernière nuit tous les deux. Que demain, tout changerait.

"Gaya... Je t'en supplie... Entraine moi un peu plus dans ton monde. Une dernière fois, je... Je veux être à toi."

Le second baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, rouvrant la plaie que lui avait infligée le pirate. Juste cette nuit, il acceptait sa condition. Celle d'être la pute du capitaine.

"Gaya... Baise-moi."

Le corps de Kitayama se souleva quand Fujigaya le prit. Poussant un cri de plaisir. Grattant la table pour s'y accrocher. Les coups du pirate étaient brusques et puissants. Bien plus que d'habitude. Il sentait son corps se déchirer de l'intérieur. Une sensation tellement étrange. Et pourtant, elle lui procurait un tel plaisir. Sa voix se brisait de plus en plus sous ses assauts. Le pirate le connaissait trop bien. Il savait exactement où taper pour le faire flancher. Ses ongles se plantaient dans la chair de ses hanches pour accélérer encore son mouvement. Le corps de son second s'étala un peu plus sur la table, reculant son bassin, se collant un peu plus contre lui. Et un nouveau gémissement passa ses lèvres. Encore plus fort que les précédents. Le pirate se mit à sourire. Un sourire de satisfaction. Il se retira soudainement, faisant râler Kitayama et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

"Encore !"

Le pirate pencha la tête. Tellement docile. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'accrocha une nouvelle fois à ses hanches. Et il le prit encore, allant plus loin en lui. Un nouveau cri s'éleva dans la cabine. Sa voix s'était définitivement brisée de plaisir. Et il espérait sincèrement que les mutins l'entendaient dans leur cale. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le corps de Kitayama se cambra violemment. Ses coups devinrent plus brusques. Était-ce seulement possible? Il se pencha sur lui et lui mordit la nuque. Effacer définitivement l'odeur de Nishikido dans son cou. Il serra si fort qu'une fois de plus, des gouttes de sang envahirent sa bouche. La résistance de son second face à la douleur le fascinait. Son corps était couvert de marques de dents tellement profondes qu'il les porterait sur lui pendant de très longs jours. Certaines deviendraient même des cicatrices indélébiles. Sa marque. Ainsi, il se souviendrait toujours à qui il avait appartenu. Et ses prochains amants ne se rapprocheraient jamais de lui. Et rien que l'idée le fit sourire. Il secoua la tête. Alors autant le marquer encore un peu. Il le rallongea sur la table, plaçant sa main dans son cou pour ne plus qu'il bouge, et accéléra encore un peu plus.

La brusquerie fit de nouveau place à la violence de ses hanches. Leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, faisant gémir un peu plus Kitayama. Encore. Son corps ne voulait pas se calmer. Sa violence, il l'aimait. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il se sentait bien. Qu'il se sentait être à lui. Mais Fujigaya se retira une nouvelle fois et le retourna face à lui. Et le pirate se mordit la lèvre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à bord du Kuro Kaze, Kitayama décela une lueur d'humanité dans son regard. Humanité qui le rendit encore plus attirant. Le second sentit la plaie de son cœur se rouvrir. Mais l'étincelle disparut légèrement quand Fujigaya vit le ventre de son amant se soulever sous l'effet de sa respiration haletante. Et elle s'évapora complètement quand il posa les yeux sur le membre de Kitayama. Il se lécha les lèvres. Son second n'était pas rassasié. Il attrapa une de ses jambes et la posa sur sa hanche. Il l'interrogea du regard et Kitayama hocha la tête. Alors il entra en lui. Lentement. Et cette douceur inhabituelle fit mal au second. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il allait le trahir. Pourquoi lui donnait-il l'impression de l'aimer ? Kitayama secoua la tête. Il refusait de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer. Pas cette nuit. Alors il bougea ses hanches. Avoir mal pour oublier. Il prit appui sur la table et sa tête bascula en arrière. Fujigaya le mordit à nouveau. Passa sa langue sur la morsure et recommença. Jusqu'à ce que son empreinte soit complètement imprimée.

Kitayama happait l'air difficilement. Il avait besoin de respirer. Son plaisir était trop intense. Trop violent. Comme jamais auparavant. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta d'être venu le voir. Mais quand sa langue lécha ses lèvre pour venir chercher la sienne, ses regrets s'évaporèrent. Non. Il l'avait voulu. Cette violence, cette douleur qu'il lui infligeait, il en avait besoin. Sa main se glissa difficilement entre leurs corps. Il était à bout, il fallait qu'il se soulage. Mais Fujigaya le repoussa et y plaça la sienne. Ses coups ralentirent, se calant sur le va-et-viens de son poignet. Et la respiration haletante de son amant se calma légèrement, rythmée par le mouvement doux de sa main. Sa voix se cassa un peu plus. Et la boule de chaleur qui s'était formée dans son bas-ventre éclata. Il se mordit la lèvre et se déversa entre ses doigts, sous le sourire lumineux du pirate. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Il continuait à bouger en lui, faisant toujours sortir sa voix. Il porta sa main souillée aux lèvres de son second et lui lança un sourire sadique.

"Goûte-toi."

Et Kitayama s'exécuta, suçant consciencieusement ses doigts, une légère grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Il aurait préféré le goûter lui. Et le mouvement de sa langue fit flancher Fujigaya. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et se déversa en lui en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir. Nouvelle trace d'humanité qui surprit Kitayama. Son cœur avait de plus en plus mal. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. La moiteur de la cabine ne les aidait pas à se calmer. Leurs corps l'un contre l'autre se réclamaient encore. Mais le pirate s'y refusa. Il se retira et alla s'écrouler sur son lit, prenant soin de renfiler son pantalon au passage. Le second était incapable de détacher son regard de lui. Toujours appuyé contre la table, il sentait son corps réagir à nouveau. La cruauté de son capitaine le fascinait tellement. Puis, il le vit tendre la main vers lui. Surtout, ne pas céder à l'appel si tentant de ses bras. Et il s'approcha du lit. Fujigaya l'attira contre lui, calant son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, et finit par s'endormir. Kitayama sentit ses larmes monter de plus en plus. Il l'aimait. Il n'était qu'un simple humain face à un dieu sans sentiments. Il se releva doucement et récupéra ses vêtements. Il le regarda dormir quelques instants avant de poser timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur se serra un peu plus.

"Merci... De m'avoir laissé être à toi une dernière fois. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu me sentir vivant."

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il entendit son capitaine murmurer quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Sa voix était tellement douce. Et il quitta la pièce. Demain tout serait terminé.

**N.A.** Mon dieu...J'ai tellement souffert en écrivant ce lemon...Mais d'une force, vous n'imaginez même pas. Le meilleur que j'ai écrit jusque là. Y'a pas à chier. Avec Azra, on est d'accord. Mais...Putain ce que j'ai eu mal.

Chesire


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16:**

Le soleil se levait, et Kitayama n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas. Pourtant, il ne ressentait absolument pas la fatigue. Son appréhension, mélangée à l'excitation de se mesurer à Fujigaya l'en empêchait.

Assis sur l'échelle reliant la cale au pont, il put constater que certains des hommes qui se levaient avaient des marques bleues sur le visage suite à des coups plutôt violents.

_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il à l'un d'entre eux.

Cependant, l'autre ne répondit pas et l'ignora totalement.

_ Oi! Sakurai! Quand je pose une question, tu me réponds!

Il avait attrapé le bras de l'homme et resserra sa prise quand il chercha à se dégager.

_ Réponds.

Le ton de Kitayama était froid. Sakurai avait décidé de le suivre dans la mutinerie, et il était l'un des premiers à reconnaître son autorité, par conséquent, son silence lui semblait étrange.

_ Il a prononcé des paroles qu'il n'aurait pas dût dire, répondit Ryo qui s'était approché.

_ C'est toi qui lui a fait ça?

_ Ouais. J'estime que quand on s'engage à quelque chose, on n'a pas à se retirer simplement parce qu'on entend des bruits étranges.

Hiromitsu ne chercha même pas à faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement discret avec Fujigaya, et celui-ci avait pris plaisir à le faire gémir plus fort que n'importe quand auparavant.

Le second se tourna vers Sakurai et le reste de ses hommes.

_ Ça dérange combien d'entre vous que je me sois fait baiser pas Fujigaya?

Personne ne se manifesta.

_ Et bien quoi? Je vous fait peur? Vous n'osez pas assumer vos convictions? Ou c'est plus facile de me critiquer quand je ne suis pas là?

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre.

_ Bon. Puisque personne ne se manifeste, j'en déduis que les choses sont réglées. Maintenant, tous à vos postes. Je ne veux voir personne oisif. Exécution!

Tous obéirent.

Sur le pont, Fujigaya attendait déjà Hiromitsu quand celui-ci remonta de la cale, suivit par Nishikido. Ses hommes derrière lui, le capitaine ne montrait pas la moindre trace d'émotion. Froid et distant, comme il l'avait toujours été. Calme. Comme si la trahison de son second était sans importance. Un petit évènement sans conséquence. Pourtant, la mort attendait l'un d'entre eux au bout du chemin.

_ Tu peux encore me supplier pour que je fasse preuve de clémence, Kitayama.

Le corps du mutin fut secoué d'un léger rire. Fujigaya savait pertinemment qu'il ne reculerait pas, qu'il n'y avait pas de clémence ou de pardon possible. Il ne pouvait qu'aller au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il se contenta de sortir son sabre en guise de réponse, et leva un regard déterminé sur son amant.

L'un des hommes fidèles au capitaine du Kuro Kaze alla pour s'interposer mais Taisuke l'arrêta.

_ Non. Il est à moi. Personne ne s'en approche.

_ Autant qu'ils restent à regarder alors, lança Kitayama. Puisque mes propres hommes n'ont pas le droit de te toucher. Ça évitera de diminuer inutilement l'effectif de l'équipage.

_ Parce que tu crois que je pourrais laisser en vie des traîtres?

_ Ils ne seraient considérés comme traîtres que si tu me bats.

_ Mais je te battrais. Et ensuite, je leur ferais payer, en commençant par Nishikido. Imagine-le pendu au mât et les tripes répandues sur le sol. Le sort idéal pour lui. Et ton propre corps mutilé à ses côtés. Oui, vraiment, le sort idéal.

Un sourire cruel s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il était sincère. Il imaginait la scène et elle lui semblait vraiment parfaite pour leur faire payer à la fois leur trahison et leur relation.

Kitayama déglutit. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un seul faux pas, et Fujigaya en profiterait pour mettre sa menace à exécution. Il fallait donc qu'il agisse vite. Il connaissait la façon de se battre du capitaine. Il savait qu'il avait une faiblesse dans sa défense du côté gauche. Et il avait l'avantage d'avoir finit de s'entraîner avec Ryo qui avait fait en sorte de rectifier ses propres défauts. Mais sa plus grande faiblesse résidait dans ses sentiments. Et il savait le pirate capable de les utiliser à son avantage. Autrement dit, ils partaient sur un pied d'égalité. Et rien n'était écrit d'avance.

Face à face, sabres au clair, concentrés et ne lâchant pas le regard de l'autre, ils ressemblaient à deux statues, celles de ces guerriers glorieux que représentaient les Anciens en Occident.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Une détente fulgurante. Une lame qui va pour fendre un crâne. Une autre qui pare en se levant au-dessus du visage. Le deuxième sabre qui passe par le flanc. Un corps qui s'avance à la rencontre du tranchant, présentant la chair pour préserver l'os. Un air surpris. Un autre supérieur.

_ Je ne t'ai pas tout montré de mes techniques, Gamin.

Se jeter sur une lame pour survivre à un coup. La preuve d'un être non humain. Insensible à la peur. D'un monstre ayant combattu à de nombreuses reprises en mettant plus d'une fois sa vie en danger. La différence d'un pas. Les hommes en parlaient comme d'une technique légendaire des samurais. Et Fujigaya la maitrisait parfaitement, élargissant un peu plus le fossé entre eux.

Une contre-attaque rapide. Un bras qui se lève par réflexe pour se protéger. Une entaille profonde. Un liquide carmin qui s'écoule en abondance de la plaie. Un bruit de fer tombant sur le sol de bois suite à la douleur.

Un partout, balle au centre.

De là où ils étaient, les membres de l'équipage assistaient au combat de deux démons de force égale. Les coups s'échangeaient sans discontinuer. Quand l'un était blessé, il rétablissait immédiatement l'équilibre.

Puis, un faux pas. Un corps qui glisse sur le sol. L'autre profite de cela et s'apprête à porter le coup fatal. Il n'avait pas prévu la feinte. L'homme au sol se redresse brusquement et sa lame transperce de part en part le corps de son adversaire.

Fujigaya cracha son sang sur le sol sous la brutalité du geste. Kitayama le réceptionna et l'aida à s'étendre. Il contempla son visage, espérant y voir une lueur d'humanité. Il savait parfaitement que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il n'attendait rien de ce côté-là. Il voulait juste voir quelque chose dans ses yeux, même s'il s'agissait de haine ou de dégoût. Mais rien. Rien de plus que ce calme et cette distance. Pas même de la surprise. Comme s'il savait au fond qu'il avait perdu avant de croiser le fer avec son second.

Un souffle passa les lèvres pleines du pirate et il lui demanda dans un chuchotement:

_ Pourquoi Nishikido? Et pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé le prendre?

_ T'es en train de mourir et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me demander? Gaya...

_ Réponds-moi simplement, Mitsu. Je veux juste savoir pour quelles raisons tu es allé voir ailleurs.

**N.A.** J'ai vraiment pris mon pied en écrivant ce chapitre. Je sais, je suis cruelle. Et je crois que Ches', elle, ne l'a pas digéré. Mais moi je me suis éclatée. La Faucheuse a fait son œuvre. Elle a agit comme elle le voulait, et je suis assez fière de ma scène de combat, au final. Elle n'est pas gore, et elle retranscrit bien l'ambiance que je voulais donner.  
Sinon, il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a comprit d'où venait la "différence d'un pas"?  
Azra.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser parler ses sentiments. Mais le corps encore chaud de son amant dans ses bras et ses yeux froids qui ne le quittaient pas, ravivaient la douleur. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il lisait parfaitement en lui, alors pourquoi le forçait-il à souffrir un peu plus ? Il approcha son visage du sien et murmura doucement :

"Parce que je t'aimais, Gaya. Mais mes sentiments me détruisaient. Je voulais être comme toi. Ne rien ressentir. Mais dans tes bras, c'était trop dur. Je voulais juste me prouver que j'étais pas humain mais j'ai échoué."

La voix du second se serra. Il souffrait tellement. Une émotion bassement humaine. Il crut voir Fujigaya sourire. Et les lèvres de son capitaine articulèrent difficilement la même chose que la veille. Et cette fois, Kitayama comprit.

"Merci... D'avoir été à moi."

Une faible trace d'humanité qui fit flancher un peu plus son assassin. Et Fujigaya ferma les yeux. Sa tête bascula sur le côté et son sang se répandit sur les vêtements de Kitayama.

Il était mort. Un dieu sans sentiments rejoignant ses pairs en Enfer. Laissant seul un amant qui devrait désormais faire face à sa douleur. Survivre sans lui. Le Kuro Kaze n'avait plus de capitaine.

Un lourd silence s'installa sur le pont du navire. Alors que les mutins auraient dû être d'humeur enjouée. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Ils ne regrettaient pas leur geste. Non. Ils réalisaient ce qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux. Kitayama avait tué le pirate le plus sanguinaire que portait l'océan. Et lorsqu'il s'était relevé, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Son regard était froid. Ses gestes étaient assurés.

Peut-être l'avait-il atteint, finalement? Cet idéal auquel il aspirait tant. Il ne l'égalerait sûrement jamais, mais il pouvait l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Au moins devant les membres de l'équipage.

"Kitayama !"

La voix de Nishikido le sortit de sa torpeur.

"On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- On lui offre les funérailles qu'il mérite."

Couvrir le corps de Fujigaya d'un drap blanc. Sacrifier un canot. Et le regarder s'éloigner. Espérer que les dernières flammes sur sa dépouille inerte emporteraient ses sentiments. Fujigaya était mort. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

Et puis la pluie effaça les dernières traces du combat. Les dernières marques de l'ancien capitaine. Le sang s'écoula lentement dans l'océan. Seules celles sur le corps de Kitayama restaient. A jamais indélébiles. Lui rappelant son humanité et sa fierté démesurée.

La vie à bord du Kuro Kaze reprit peu à peu son cours. Les pirates s'écartaient sur le passage de Kitayama. Ils le respectaient, désormais. Ils le craignaient. Sûrement bien plus qu'ils n'avaient craint Fujigaya. Seul Nishikido se tenait à ses côtés sans avoir peur. Il était le seul à être autorisé à le côtoyer. Le second était irritable et tout était prétexte pour déclencher une bagarre. Et dans ces moments-là, même Ryo ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir. Insufflant un peu plus la peur dans l'esprit des pirates.

Mais sans commandant à bord, l'équipage flottait dans l'incertitude. Plus personne ne leur donnait d'ordres. Et les abordages qui s'enchainaîent détruisaient la légende du navire. La nouvelle s'était très vite répandue. Alors tous les anciens ennemis de Fujigaya tentaient leur chance. Mais si pour l'instant les hommes résistaient, ils n'étaient pas loin de craquer.

Alors un jour où le second tenait la barre, l'équipage se rassembla sur le pont. Tous lui firent face. Leurs murmures le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il voulait juste être seul. Nishikido s'avança d'un pas. Ils l'avaient désigné comme porte-parole. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête.

"Le Kuro Kaze a besoin d'un capitaine.

- Alors charge-t'en.

- C'est toi qui a tué Fujigaya. Pas moi. C'est à toi que revient ce droit.

- Ryo...

- On est la risée des autres pirates. Il doit bien se foutre de nous là d'où il est. Il n'aurait jamais laissé son navire à la dérive comme ça. T'as pas d'autres choix, Kitayama. T'as gagné le respect de l'équipage et ils te veulent à leur tête."

Les yeux de Kitayama se posèrent sur chacun des matelots. Malgré la crainte qu'il voyait, il sentait leur détermination. Il porta sa main à son cou et caressa distraitement le médaillon qu'il avait pris à son amant avant de l'envoyer en mer. Il esquissa un sourire. Aurait-il voulu ça ? Il était certain que le voir aux commandes du Kuro Kaze l'énerverait. Il hocha la tête.

"Dans ce cas, tu reprends ta place, Nishikido. Je te veux à mes côtés."

Un cri unanime d'allégresse accueillit la nouvelle. Ils pouvaient désormais refaire acte de piraterie et reprendre un peu plus la légende du navire. Ils avaient un nouveau capitaine. Bien plus cruel et inhumain que le précédent.

**N.A.** J'ai jamais autant détesté cette fille que le jour où j'ai dû écrire ça. Le dernier dialogue entre Gaya et Mitsu a été une putain de torture pour moi. Je sortais de mon lemon ultra intense et j'écrivais les dernières paroles de Gaya. J'ai eu envie de tuer la Faucheuse.

Chesire


	19. Chapter 19

**Épilogue:**

En quelques mois, le Kuro Kaze était redevenu le navire le plus craint sur les mers. La réputation de Kitayama surpassait même celle de Fujigaya.

Il n'avait laissé qu'un survivant. Une fois. Un gamin d'une douzaine d'années qui l'avait regardé avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Le même regard que celui qu'il avait posé sur Taisuke à leur première rencontre. Mais il ne l'avait pas emmené avec lui. Trop de risques que l'histoire se répète. Il l'avait laissé aller et faire sa vie.

Nishikido continuait de tenir son rôle à ses côtés. En tant qu'amant et en tant que second. Mais Kitayama sentait qu'il se lassait de la première situation. Il l'aimait encore, c'était évident, mais il avait du mal à supporter d'être considéré comme une pute qui arrivait dès qu'il le demandait.

Un soir, Hiromitsu le fit venir. En l'attendant, il faisait tourner le médaillon de son ancien amant entre ses doigts. Et quand il entra, Ryo surprit la petite larme roulant sur sa joue.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres. Peu importaient ses efforts, l'ancien capitaine serait toujours le seul dans le cœur de son supérieur.

Kitayama l'entendit et lui fit signe d'approcher avant de plaquer brusquement sa bouche contre celle de son second. Comme chaque soir. Et comme chaque soir, Ryo céda. Que faire d'autre?

Cette nuit-là, le capitaine du Kuro Kaze avait tué son amant, descendant un peu plus loin dans les abîmes infernaux. Il grava pourtant dans sa mémoire les derniers mots de Ryo:

_ A l'instant où je t'ai vu tuer Fujigaya, j'ai su que le même sort m'attendait. Moi et tous ceux qui suivront. C'est devenu une évidence. Toutes les personnes qui te touchent sont destinées à mourir de ta main.

**FIN.**

**N.A. **Et voilà, Dangerous Game enfin terminé. Prochaine collab' entre moi et Ches' demain. Elle a pour nom I'm Death, you're dead. Je vous dis donc à bientôt, j'espère.  
Chyu.  
Azra, pour vous servir.


End file.
